


Why Don't We Sickfics

by daniel_c_v



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Broken, Broken Bones, Broken Heart, Corbyn Besson - Freeform, Daniel Seavey - Freeform, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Jack Avery - Freeform, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zach Herron - Freeform, i dont know what i'm doing, jonah marias - Freeform, sad but gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniel_c_v/pseuds/daniel_c_v
Summary: Just a bunch of WDW sickfics▪︎requests are open!▪︎▪tumblr - daniel-c-v (check there for these fics, plus extra imagines and why don't we updates)▪
Relationships: Corbyn Besson/Daniel Seavey, Jack Avery/Zach Herron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Jack - Broken Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack just wanted to be a good person

The sound of screams always made Jack excited to go on and perform. His fans were the best, always hyping them up and providing a supportive community to rant in. That was most of the time though. Sometimes, they get a bit over-excited. Like tonight. 

The boys were sitting side-stage, getting ready to run on and sing their hearts out for their limelights. Their manager came around to them and started talking, but Jack wasn't listening. It was probably the same old, "do well boys, this is a big crowd but don't let it get to you."

Instead, he thought about how he had recently been watching other artists perform, and noticed how much trust they put in their fans on stage. They would often jump off-stage and walk around through the crowd, giving them hugs, high fives, the whole lot. The curly haired boy wanted to try something new tonight. 

He had asked his manager before if he could do these things, but due to safety reasons, their manager said no. Jack was feeling rebellious tonight though. He was gonna go and say hi to the fans downstage. 

One of the tech crew members side-stage signaled that it was time to go. They all ran on to deafening screams as the beginning of trust fund baby began playing. The night was going smoothly, just like any other. The fans were killing it with the energy levels and were screaming the lyrics along with the boys. 

As the opening act finished, and Jonah was giving the introduction Jack looked out around the arena they had filled. His heart swelled with joy. They meant everything to him. It was then, when he noticed a couple meters behind the first line of fans, a wheelchair. Through the lights he, made out the figure of a teenage girl. 

_The poor girl_ , he thought, _she must only be 17 at the most. I can barely see her head, she must have a terrible line of sight. I'm going to go down and say hi to her._

With his mind made up, Jack waited until hooked to execute his plan. There was only a meter between the line of stage and the line of fans, so he decided to just go straight down the front of the stage. 

He walked past the foldback speakers and crouched down on the edge, looking out at the fans in front. He smiled at them as he sang his lines. Jack put his left hand out towards the crowd as he held the mic in the other. 

Jack chose to look down and shift his weight forward at the wrong time. One of the fans in front of him, reached out and grabbed his hand. This was just enough for the poor boy to go tumbling down to the ground. The fan didn't let go of his hand, and this caused his weight to topple to the right. A loud screech of feedback echoed through out the arena as his mic clanged to the ground. Jack tried to stop himself with his right hand, letting go of the mic, but another crack was heard as Jack rolled onto his back. 

Jack can hear the fans screaming loudly and the backing music playing without any one singing over the top. Nothing much was registering except for the increasingly more painful throbbing in his right wrist. He looked down at it as a small group of security guards started to clear the area and the Why Don't We boys crowded around Jack. His wrist had already swollen up to an apple size and was a mixture of yellows and purples. 

Eventually the backing music stopped and he could hear Jonah yelling at him, "Jack stay calm. It's okay, it's only your wrist right?" At that current moment, coherent words would not come out of Jacks' mouth. He let out a pained cry and nod as the tears finally escaped from his eyes. 

Corbyn led Zach away from the confronting scene as Daniel and Jonah gave comforting words. Jonah lifted Jack's head into his lap and stroked his hair, "It's okay just breathe. Deep breaths." 

Jack nodded and tried to, but the pain was just getting worse. His fingers were tingling and the pain went right up to his elbow. This was the most amount of pain he's ever been in. He couldn't do anything but cry.

More security guards were called in, and guided all the worried fans out the door. It left the venue much more quieter. 

It only takes the paramedics a few more minutes to arrive and get Jack loaded onto the stretcher. Only one person was allowed to go, so Jonah went as he's the oldest. Jack death gripped Jonah's hand, his knuckles turning white, which indicated how much pain he was in.

When they got to the hospital, Jonah was made to wait in the waiting room as they ran Jack through an x-ray and the other necessary procedures. Soon the other boys turned up, a distressed Zach was being held by Corbyn. As soon as Zach sighted Jonah, he bolted into the olders' arms, "Is he gonna be okay?" was being repeated like a broken record. 

Jonah stroked Zach's hair, "Yes bub, yes he's gonna be okay. I think it's just a broke wrist but you don't need to worry okay? He was still responsive and breathing the whole time." Zach just nodded but still hiccuped into Jonah's chest. 

It only took an hour after that for a nurse to come into the waiting room and call for Jack Avery. In sync the four boys stood and walked to the young nurse. Immediately, Zach asked if he's okay. She smiled, "Yes Mr Avery is perfectly fine. He had a bad break in his wrist and is still in some pain but he's perfectly fine. We put his arm in a cast and am giving him pain killers currently. He will be able to go home tonight." Zach let out a breath he had been holding. "Follow me"

She led the way through the white halls to Jack's room. His curls were messed up and he had a cast on his wrist which was propped up on a pillow beside him. He was staring at the opposite wall until the door opened. Zach rushed straight up to Jack and crushed him in a hug. Daniel had to peel the young boy of Jack, "Hey he's okay, but he's in pain remember?" 

Zach immediately looked guiltily at the ground as Jack just laughed, "It's okay, just come here on my left side." He raised his arm and Zach slid under it, curling into the other boys' side. Jack rubbed soothing circles on his back and then looked at the other boys. 

Jonah was the first to say something, "Look, I know you're in pain right now, but what were you thinking?" He kept his voice down, for the sake of the other patients' in the room, but he was scared when he saw Jack fall off the stage, "We've talked about this before. We're not allowed to interact with the fans on stage because things like this might happen." 

"I saw you crouch down and then all of a sudden you weren't there, I couldn't see you from where you were and I was scared." Corbyn quietly adds, looking at the sheets instead of Jacks' face. 

Daniel decides to be the peace maker, "Look we all love you bud, but sometimes you do stupid things like this that could get you seriously injured. You need to talk to us."

"Why did you even do that?" Jonah asks.

Jack pauses for a moment, feeling like a young child getting yelled at, "I saw a girl in a wheelchair and wanted to go out to say hi to her."

Jonah rubs his face in frustration and sighs, "Were you listening when our manager came up to us before we went on stage?"

Jack shakes his head in shame.

"Well he came to say that we had to stay a little big longer after the show because that girl in the wheelchair came here with the make a wish foundation and was going to meet us after the concert."

Jack had nothing to say. Maybe if he had of listened he wouldn't have ruined the concert and his wrist, "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay" Daniel, Zach and Corbyn answer. Daniel gives Jonah a nudge and a glare. A reluctant "It's okay" leaves Jonahs' mouth and Jack immediately feels guilty. It's not often Jonah gets angry at someone and Jack had just managed to achieve that. 

A thought crosses Jacks' mind, "Will that girl still get to meet us?" Glances are exchanged; nobody is sure.

Now the guilt crashes down on Jack. He feels so bad. He ruined the show for thousands of people, made Jonah mad, probably broke the girls' wish. Not even mentioning the pain he was still in. 

As the tears flowed down his cheeks, Jonah's heart broke a bit as Jack apologized. He reached out and stroked Jacks' hair, wiping the tears away, "It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm not angry, I was just scared." 

It was then that Jonah got a phone call, "I'll be back" he said as he exited the room. 

"Is he actually mad at me?"

"No bub, we were all just scared." Daniel answers, "Just breathe bub, you need to calm down or you'll wake up Zach." Jack looked down and saw him curled up, asleep on his chest. Small smiles formed on all of their faces.

"He was the most worried about you," Corbyn adds, "Poor kid nearly had a panic attack on the way here."

At this point Jonah enters again, "The manager just called. Maisy - the girl - is able to stay here for another day max. So if we want to fulfill her wish, we'll have to meet her tomorrow. Is that all good?" All the conscious boys nod, Jack smiling. At least he had a chance to make Maisy's day.

**The Next Day**

All they boys were in an Uber on their way to meet Maisy at Taco Bell for lunch. Jack had his arm in a sling and had taken his painkillers this morning so his wrist was feeling much better than yesterday. 

When they got there, they quickly found the girl and gave her a hug one by one with five different voices saying hi to her. Her face lit up as she looked like she was about to cry. She stuttered out a hi as they all sat down at the round table. Maisy's carer sat on one side and Jack sat on the other. Maisy turned to Jack, "Are you okay after yesterday?" 

"Yeah, I'm not in pain now at least." Jack laughed as the other boys imitated him crying. 

"Can I sign your cast?" She asked. The curly haired boy quickly nodded as he looked around for a pen. Maisy's carer pulled a permanent marker out of her bag and handed it to the girl. Jack carefully took his arm out of the sling and rested it on the table in front of her. She wrote her name with a heart and a small 'I love you' underneath.

The rest of the lunch was filled with laughter from everyone and left Maisy happier than ever. Jack was just happy that he was able to make her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that ending was gross and rushed but oh well..
> 
> thank you for reading the first chapter of my first book though! much appreciated. 
> 
> please leave a kudos if you liked it and drop some requests


	2. Corbyn - Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dorbyn went on a date.. it didn't end well

For once in the bands' life, the boys had a day off. Their tour had successfully finished up last week and they were back in Los Angeles. Daniel took this as an opportunity to take his boyfriend out on a date. 

The two boyfriends' hardly got any time alone together on the tour bus so they were going to make the most of it now.

Daniel bursts into Corbyns' room, "Corbyn we're going on a date." He doesn't even give the other boy time to answer as he's back out the door and into his own room to get changed and freshen up. 

It wasn't too long after that, that Corbyn comes into Daniel's room and gives him a back hug. He jumps slightly, but soon leans back into the hug. It was the small sensual moments like this that the boys missed having.

The other boys knew about Dorbyn and fully supported it, but anytime they saw the two together like this, comments were made. Always in a joking way but it did get a bit annoying sometimes. Especially if they just wanted time alone. 

Daniel was the first to pull away as he was excited to go on the date. He grabbed Corbyn's hand with a grin and ran down the stairs, the blond in tow. They raced past the other boys playing video games in the lounge room, calling out to let them know they were going on a date. 

Corbyn starts to head to the car, but Daniel tugs him towards the street, "It's a nice day. Let's walk." Daniel replies in response to Corbyn's quizzical look.

The day was nice. There were enough clouds in the sky to shield them from the sun, but not enough to make it cold. 

The boys arrived at a nice restuarant within 20 minutes. They sat there, talking, eating and enjoying each others presence for two hours. It had been a while since they'd gotten to do this, and were just basking it up. 

The two boys soon decided that they'd spent enough time out and should get home. As they exited the building, they were faced with heavy rain, "I didn't think it was going to rain." Corbyn sighs, looking up towards the sky.

"Neither did I Corbs. Do you want to just make a run for it? The house isn't that far." Daniel suggests.

Corbyn just nods in response, grabbing Daniels' hand and running towards the house.

Little did the boys know that this would be a terrible idea. Especially considering Corbyn's low immune system and his current attire which was a thin shirt and jeans. 

**That Night**

Later that night, Corbyn woke up at around 2 in the morning to a terrible headache, and sore limbs. It takes a moment, but when he sits up, the nausea also becomes known. His mouth is watery but dry at the same time and his vision is blurry. Corbyn needs someone. He needs Daniel.

"Daniel." He shakes the boy awake.

"What's wrong?" Daniel groans, not opening his eyes.

"Dani I feel sick." The tears that are building up, threaten to spill.

At this, Daniel becomes more alert, squinting and sitting up. The first thing he notices is the sickly green face, "What kind of sick?"

Corbyn pauses his explanation, putting a fist in his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed as he tries to control his breathing. 

"Please don't vomit on me" Daniel mutters as he rushes to the desk to get a bin and holds it under Corbyn's chin. His fist flies away and his eyes squeeze shut in pain as he lurches forward into the bin, vomiting everything up. 

Daniel watches as he tenses up every gag and turns from a green to a ghostly pale. He is shaking and breathing heavy. Eventually he stops and sits there, trying to catch his breath, "I'll be back." 

Daniel rushes out of the room to throw out the bin bag and get some things to help Corbyn feel better. When Daniel re-enters the room, his arms full, his heart breaks at the sight. Corbyn is laying on his side in the fetal position, crying and shaking. 

Daniel drops everything at the foot of the bed and quickly scoops Corbyn up into his arms, running his fingers through the sick boys hair. Corbyn grips onto Daniels middle and rests his head on his lap, "Shhh, shhh, it's okay just breathe. I have some things here that'll make you feel better. Can I get them?" Corbyn reluctantly let's go and Daniel grabs everything.

First, he takes the pills and a water bottle and gently guides Corbyn into a sitting position, "Here can you take these for me? They're painkillers and anti-nausea tablets. They should help you fall asleep." Corbyn swallows them and takes deep breaths to try calm his stomach. 

"Okay, do you want to lie back down now?" Corbyn let's out a weak yes, so Daniel maneuvers him back down. He places a damp face towel on the back of Corbyn's neck and a heat pack on his stomach. "Is there anything else you want?" 

Corbyn shifts onto his side, facing Daniel then replies in a small voice, "Can you please rub my back?" 

Daniel quickly complies, laying down and pulling the boy to his chest. He doesn't need a thermometer to tell that the poor boy gas a fever. The heat radiating from him was far too much to be considered normal.

"I'm sorry." Daniel whispers, "I shouldn't have taken you out today. Or we should have waited until the rain stopped. Then you wouldn't be sick."

Corbyn gently pulls his head from Daniels chest and gives a weak smile, "It's okay. I had fun today and enjoyed it."

Daniel gave a lopsided grin as he gently brushed Corbyn's hair out of his eyes. His other hand was still rubbing patterns on Corbyn's lower back as they held eye contact, "I love you." Daniel whispers. 

"I love you too-" His reply was cut off as he dropped the heat pack and damp towel onto the bed, running out to the bathroom. Daniel quickly followed in time to see the poor boy dry heaving over the toilet.

Daniel walked over and rubbed the back of his neck and back trying to soothe the boy. Corbyn's body however, everything felt like electricity to him, "Please, don't - don't touch me." He managed to choke out. Daniel retracted his hand and stood there, watching helplessly. 

It took another minute of just dry heaving before Corbyn collapsed against the bathroom wall, "I need to vomit but nothing will come up." He said as he started crying. 

"I know you don't want anyone touching you, but I need to feel your temperature." Daniel gently rested the back of his hand to Corbyn's forehead. His eyebrows raised, "Corbs I could fry an egg on your head right now. Also we need to change your shirt, you've sweated right through that. Wait here." 

A small groan left Corbyn, "I know you're exhausted but it'll help you feel better." 

Daniel dashed back into Corbyns' room and grabbed a different shirt and the face towel. When he got back to the bathroom, Corbyn was still sitting against the wall, breathing heavily with teary eyes.

"Here can you lift your arms for me?" Daniel whispers as he grabs the bottom of the boys soaked shirt and pulls up. 

Corbyn shivers as the cold night air hit his chest. 

Daniel stood up and wet the towel with cold water and went back to Corbyn, "I know this is going to feel uncomfortable, but just push through it for me yeah?" 

Corbyn just shakily nods as Daniel gently starts to wipe the others' chest. Every touch of the towel on the boys body felt like an electric shock; it was painful. Tears pricked at his eyes.

_Why couldn't he just feel healthy?_

Daniel tried to be as gentle as possible as he patted Corbyns' neck and shoulders with the cool water. When he deemed it a good enough job, Daniel pulled a new shirt over Corbyns' head and ran his fingers through his own hair, "Let's get you back to bed." 

Daniel picks Corbyn up bridal style and walked to the bedroom, gently placing the tired boy down. The pain meds seemed to have kicked in as Corbyn was already drifting off into sleep. 

Daniel placed a thin sheet over their bodies as he lied down beside him, "Goodnight Corbs. Have a good sleep." He whispered, still feeling guilty for making him sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> i'm quite proud of this so please leave kudos and a comment about what you thought.
> 
> also please drop me some requests!


	3. Daniel - Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel get's his heart broken twice in two weeks.

"I just can't do this anymore." The older man said, staring at Daniel.

"This.. us" He gestures around the apartment they both rented out when they realised things were starting to get serious, "I should've known it was a fucking mistake."

Daniel whimpers, "Why are you saying these things?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want this?" 

"But I thought that you wanted a future with me?"

"Maybe once upon a time. But you're fucking broken Daniel. I've lost interest. You're annoying and beyond fixing. I don't have the time for you any more. Simple as that." The man turns away from the brunette and heads to the door, his suitcase in tow. 

Daniel reaches out for the retreating mans' hand, trying to tug him back.

"Let go of my hand Daniel." He says in a low voice. 

Daniel doesn't, "Please Marcus. Please don't go." The tears are starting to well up.

"Let go of my hand Daniel." Marcus repeats, his voice raising.

The younger boy lets his hand slip out, "Please don't go." He whispers, his voice cracking.

"This all on you. Stop being a baby and quit crying. We're done here." Marcus doesn't even turn around, he just walks straight out the door, letting it click shut behind him.

Daniel watches it shut as he collapses to his knees, hunched over as the sobs wrack his body and soul.

Two heartbreaks in two weeks.

Last week both of his parents passed away in a car crash. It seemed like he was too much of a baby for Marcus to handle though, judging by the previous events.

Daniel thought the two were happy together. In fact, he was convinced they were going to have a future together. That maybe one day in the future when the band gets to be too much for all the boys, he could settle down with Marcus. Just like Jack did, maybe even adopt a child.

With every sob, Daniel's shoulders lurched forwards. His throat was sore and his nose was running.

The hoodie he's currently wearing is actually one of Marcus's. It still smells like him, and the thought just makes him cry harder. 

A ding from his phone makes him perk up, the hope that Marcus might have texted crossing his mind. The young boy dashes to the bed and turns it on. Much to his dismay, it's a text from Corbyn.

_Hey bro, we're heading out for lunch, do you and Marcus want to tag along?_

Daniel just puts the phone back down on the bed. Right now, talking to the boys is the last thing he wants to do.

All of the boys had met Marcus before. They had mixed opinions about him, and when Daniel asked what they thought of his boyfriend, they gave their honest opinions, just wanting the best for their best friend and brother.

Maybe they said too much, because by the end Daniel was so upset with all the boys, he walked straight out and went on a walk for two hours to calm down. 

Truth be told, Zach was intimidated by him. Marcus was a well built man, dedicated to the gym. He wore well fitting clothes with the brands to show off his rich background. He talked to Zach like he was a child, and not the 18 year old he is.

"I told him you were our baby." Daniel explained.

When it came to the introductions to Jack, Marcus asked how old the curly haired boy was. When Jack answered, Marcus laughed in his face and said he was too old to be drawing on himself. Jack's face flushed, no one had ever made a rude comment about his tattoos before. 

"He was just fooling around."

At this point, Corbyn was ready for a snarky remark to be thrown his way, but was quite surprised when the opposite happened. Marcus, who was already dating Daniel, flirted with the blond. Apparently Daniel had mentioned the fact that Christina was his girlfriend. Marcus said that whenever Christina fails to pleasure him, Marcus would step in.

"He was just being friendly."

As for Jonah, he was strong. He wasn't about to let this guy do anything to his self-esteem. It didn't even bother him when Marcus made a comment about his weight. Marcus said that he knew an instructor who was good at assigning weight loss programs.

"Well he goes to the gym a lot, he knows people."

Jonah's dad instincts were in overdrive at this point, screaming at him to get Daniel out of this relationship.

He tried. He tried so damn hard to protect his brother, but Marcus had this spell casted over Daniel. It made it impossible to talk any sense into him.

Thinking back, maybe Daniel should have chose to listen to the boys instead of Marcus. He started to realise that even though he was treated like a princess, he was just a toy to play with. People grow out of toys. Daniel was so blinded by the love he thought he saw, he couldn't see anything.

God, he was so stupid. 

The boy picks his phone back up again, ignoring the text and going to the phone app. He goes to his mothers contact, wanting nothing more to hear her soothing voice.

That is, until the automated voice machine says that the number can't be reached. The weight of reality comes crashing back down over Daniel, leaving him feeling empty. Feeling numb buzz of nothing, but everything screaming at the same time.

He sat there and heard the message bank tone beep, and he starts talking, "Mum? I know you're not there but I need to talk to you. I just miss you so goddamn much. I've never needed you more than I do right now. I feel like these past years I've totally ignored the fact that you're not invincible. Now you're not here. You're never going to be here ever again... that hurts. It feels weird to say that, but I'm going to have to come to terms with it.

"Well today Marcus broke up with me. It was all my fault though. If I hadn't of been so heartbroken and hung up on you and dad, maybe he'd be here for me still. I loved him mom. I really did. I know the guys didn't like him, but I was stupid and blind and didn't know how much he was actually hurting me. 

Actually, talking about the boys, I need to go talk to them. I owe them an appology. I love you mum. And I miss you more than anything. Rest well in heaven."

Daniel ended the phone call that would end up nowhere, feeling a slight weight off his shoulders. Even though he was still upset about the things that Marcus had said, it felt good to say out loud that Marcus was a mistake.

Now he had to go apologize to the boys.

Daniel sent a reply back to Corbyn and found out where they were going. The boy hauled himself up from his position on the floor and on wobbly knees walked to the full-sized mirror. He checked his outfit, which was camo pants, a plain white shirt and vans.

Suitable to go out in public in.

The brunette decided to go with a beanie to hide the mess that was his hair and after grabbing his phone and wallet, he was out the door on his way to meet the boys.

As he walked, Daniel kept seeing Marcus everywhere. That Starbucks across the road was their usual pitstop before they started the day. Those park benches was were they had their first kiss in the moonlight. 

That was a special night for Daniel. They'd just finished their date at a nearby restuarant and had decided to go on a walk to enjoy their time together before Marcus had to leave. 

The two were sitting on the park bench, a cool breeze rustling through the trees and teasing their hair. Daniel had his eyes closed, enjoying the breeze and all the different animal noises. 

A calloused hand gently took hold of Daniel's jaw. Daniel's eyes opened just in time to see Marcus leaning in for a kiss. The boy was surprised but quickly kissed back, his heart racing with surprise, but mostly love. 

When the two became breathless, they pulled away, small pants filling in the now dense silence. 

Marcus was the first to break it, "I love you Daniel." 

The said boy couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face. He placed his hands on Marcus's face and leaned in for another kiss, not being able to help himself at the sweet taste of the other man's lips.

This kiss was shorter, stopped by Daniel so he could quickly whisper, "I love you too. So frickin' much." against Marcus's lips. 

The boys, totally out of breath at this point leant their foreheads against each other and stared into the others' eyes. 

Daniel's sea blue eyes contrasting against Marcus's mint green ones. There were speckles of brown thrown in as well that had Daniel fascinated. 

This moment, was so precious, yet they were so vulnerable. Maybe that's what made Daniel whisper out his fear, "Please Marcus.. please never leave me." Two kids, so new to this world and the concept of love. The future is unknown, and Daniel's heart needed to know what it held.

"I'll always be here Dani. Don't you worry about that."

Daniel doesn't know what went wrong between that magical night and now. He doesn't know what caused Marcus to be so rude to his band members. 

Was it jealousy?

The brunette could feel the familiar tightness around his throat as his eyes began to sting with tears. He was surprised, he didn't know he had anymore tears to cry.

Daniel shook his head and took a deep breath. He had arrived at Taco Bell, the agreed meeting spot and didn't need to look like he'd been crying.

It obviously didn't work though, as the first thing that Corbyn asked before Daniel even got to sit was, "Where's Marcus?"

It was probably the fact that he was surrounded by his brothers that made his eyes feel with tears and a sob escape his throat. Daniel immediately sat down in the chair next to Jonah and Corbyn as he cried. He could feel hands stroking his hair, holding his hand, rubbing his back. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Jonah asked in a soft voice, one that made him feel safe. 

As Daniel answered with a staggered, "M-marcus broke.. broke up with m-me." Jonah pulled him into a soft embrace. 

All the boys knew about Daniel's parents, so the news that he'd just been broken up with in such a short period of time angered them. 

Nevertheless, supportive comments were being thrown all around, mainly by Jack and Zach, the two springing sentences off each other, 

"Don't worry about him." Jack started.

"Yeah he's not worthy of your talented ass." Zach continued.

"He's too stupid to realise he's missing out on a music-making genius."

"I mean, not everyone can make fire beats at 4 in the morning but you can!"

"He pulled a small brain move."

"Very small brain move."

"Who wouldn't want to date you?"

"I'd date you."

"Wait.. what about me?"

Daniel had a small smile on his face by the end of whatever that was. Tears were still sliding down his face, but not as rapid. His breathing was now under control, except for the small hiccups that occasionally escaped.

Jonah's soft hands gently wiped away the tears on Daniel's face. 

"I'm sorry guys." Daniel hung his head in shame, "I should have listened to you guys when you said he was a mistake. He treated me like shit.. and it took me getting heartbroken to realise that."

Scattered variations of, "No, it's okay." echoed around the table. Daniel still couldn't help but feel guilty though.

Jonah then piped up, "At the end of the day, it doesn't really matter. We did our best to protect you, but at some point you just have to fly the coop. Not everytime will be a successful attempt - like this one. But that's not something to dwell on. Learn from your mistakes and move on. Marcus isn't worth the tears you've spent on him.

"I just never want you to forgot that all four of us will be here for you. We're a band. We're more than that... we're brothers. And we'll never leave you behind." Jonah presses his lips to Daniel's temple.

"Ok boomer, out here spitting your ancient wisdom." Zach ruins the moment, but the laughter that erupts from around the table was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you peak the jackary and donah? heheee
> 
> as always, please leave a kudos and let me know what you think.
> 
> requests are always open!


	4. Zach - Littlespace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zach slipped into little space while none of the boys were home.. it ends with tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for those of you who don't know, by definition 'littlespace' is:
> 
> "where you get into the head space of a child, entering a child like care free space away from the adult world. it is a way of coping from some sought of stress they may be experiencing."
> 
> for those of you who feel weirded out by reading this sort of stuff, please just skip this chapter. no need to leave hate.
> 
> please enjoy this chapter as this is something i haven't seen done before and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> as always, please leave kudos and a request.
> 
> i hope i didn't butcher this...

It was the day before their 8 Letters World Tour was set to kick off and the boys were all enjoying their day off at home. 

Daniel had gone out to meet with a famous producer to get tips on producing his own songs, Jack was spending his time with Gabriela and Lavender and Corbyn had decided to go to the mall. Both Jonah and Zach were content on staying home. Jonah having a Harry Potter reading marathon and Zach playing Fortnite. 

All the boys knew about Zach being little. He'd tried hiding it, but about a year after living with each other, they had caught him in his room sucking his thumb and playing with a stuffed bear. The next day Zach explained that it helped him de-stress when he was stressed, tired, mad or upset as he literally went into a young child's mind.

After finding this out, they've been nothing but supportive and if Zach is feeling like he's going to slip throughout the day, he makes sure to go tell one of the guys so he can be taken care of properly. 

Today was one of those days. He had been feeling extremely stressed about the overwhelming schedule for the upcoming tour and had been suppressing the need to slip for over two weeks now. In the back of his head, Zach knew it was unhealthy to do this as the stress would just build up even more, but their days were packed with practice and perfecting cues. Zach couldn't possibly place even more on his bandmates' shoulders by making them care for a baby.

The brunette was sitting in his room trying to concentrate on playing Fortnite when he felt it. A twinge at the back of his head, a screaming need for him to regress. The stress was so overwhelming that he couldn't even play Fortnite.

The bright colours must have triggered this. He thought as he scrunched his eyes up and rubbed his temples, trying to block the thought from his head.

It was at this moment that there was a knock at Zach's door, "Come in!" he called.

The door creaked open enough for Jonah's torso to peak through the door, "I'm going to quickly run down the supermarket, we're out of food. I'll buy enough for us because I doubt the others will be back for lunch. Does pasta sound good? Something simple." 

A small smile spread across Zach's face at the thought of pasta, "That sounds good thanks Jonah."

"Okay. I'll be back in maybe an hour? By the time I get through the traffic, the checkout, then back here, time will pass pretty quickly. You'll be fine without me?"

"Yeah I'll be good." Zach thought about telling Jonah he felt like slipping, but the older boy seemed to be enjoying his free day and Zach didn't want to ruin it.

The door clicked quietly as Jonah shut it behind himself. Zach could hear his footsteps skipping down the stairs and out the front door to his car. 

He was totally alone now. The thought made Zach a little sad. He got up from his desk chair and shuffled to his bed where his favourite plushie, Mr Scruff, was tucked neatly under the covers. Zach had had this toy dalmatian since before he was born as a present from his grandparents. It meant everything to the boy. 

Mr Scruff had seen all his mental breakdowns, listened to his problems and travelled the world just like Blauwtje. If Zach couldn't get comfort from the boys, he just had to give Mr Scruff a squeeze, and all his problems washed away.

Just like now. Zach gave up on trying to control his mental state and let the small plushie regress him to his little self. Like a switch, the boy went from an 18-year-old to a four-year-old. All the stress washed away - he felt free. 

None of the boys were here, so no one had to worry about him. Zach wasn't adding any extra burden to anyones shoulders by doing this by himself. It's not like he needed the boys. He'd be fine by himself right?

With Mr Scruff wrapped securely in his arms, Zach trudged out of his room and down the stairs to the loungeroom. 

In one of the corners, the boys had made a section for Little Zach. There was a brightly coloured play mat with an assortment of children's toys covering it. A tiny yellow table sat against one of the walls, with a stack of colouring books and pencils. 

This was Zach's favourite thing to do in this headspace. With the new resolve to colour, the boy sat down on the purple chair next to the table. He propped Mr Scruff up on the other side of the table after many attempts and sighs of frustration so they were facing each other, and then picked up the stack of books. 

Rifling through the assortment, he settled on the animal themed one. Opening to a peacock, he began colouring. Creases of concentration appeared on his face as he stuck his tongue out and tried to stay in the lines. Zach was actually really good when it came to colouring. He took great pride in it. In fact, some of his favourites were hanging on the fridge. 

Zach still remembers when his first colouring was hung up. All the boys were relaxing in the lounge, hanging out and enjoying their time together. Zach was little at this time, and was colouring on his table. Daniel attempted to join him, but the little would not allow it, saying that it was a gift for all the boys and no one could see until it was completed. 

It took around half an hour for Zach to finish. He had jumped up in victory, waving the page around screaming, "Guys, guys, guys! Look I drew us!" 

Zach had gone straight to Jonah's lap and curled into it as the rest of the boys crowded around to look at it. 

It was a brightly coloured page. There were five stick figures holding each others' circular hands, with shirts and pants drawn over the top. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a rough representation of what they were currently wearing. They all had black jeans with rectangles for shoes. As for shirts, Jonah's was a yellow tie-die one, Daniel had a black polo with a yellow collar, Jack was plain black, Corbyn had a red polo and Zach had a black, red, yellow and white striped one. Even their hair matched their current colours, and of course Jack had his iconic curls. They were outside, as depicted by the green and blue background with a yellow circle sticking out in the corner.

Zach was so unbelievably proud of this, and his pride just continued to skyrocket as the boys gave him endless amounts of praise and high fives.

"Let's hang this on the fridge!" Jack suggested enthusiastically. Zach nodded his head vigorously, jumping up to give Jack a tight squeeze. 

They all gathered around the fridge as they watched Zach hold it in place and Jack stick a magnet onto it. Cheers erupted from the boys, and Zach had never felt so loved before.

Thinking about the fridge made Zach hungry made obvious by his grumbling stomach. Knowing Jonah wouldn't be back for ages, he decided to get a snack. He walked into the kitchen, giggling as his socks slid on the lino floor. As he opened the pantry, he became amazed at how little there was. 

Stepping back, he spotted the jackpot at the top.

Fruit Loops. 

It became a predicament as he soon realised that they were further back in the cupboard then he could reach. Even on his tippy toes. The fact they were on the second-highest shelf didn't help the matter at hand either. 

With a huff, Zach placed Mr Scruff in the crook of his left elbow and then with the same hand grabbed a shelf, placing his feet on the bottom one, lifting himself. With the Fruit Loops in reach, he snatched them up, jumping down from the pantry and closing it. 

Zach did a little victory dance with Mr Scruff singing the phrase 'we did it' over and over in different pitches.

The boy managed to pour himself a plate of cereal without any hiccups, only spilling a small bit of milk on the counter. Nothing a quick swipe of his shirt couldn't fix. 

Zach waddled to the lounge room and sat down in one of the corner couches, intending to watch some cartoons. So when a police investigation show came on the TV, Zach wasn't very impressed. 

He took a mouthful of cereal and looked at the remote trying to figure out how to change the channel. He remembered Daniel teaching him that the big red button at the top turned it on, but how does he get to his cartoons?

Zach looked back up the TV as they cut to a shot of a disfigured body. To an adult, they would've seen someone who has been shot multiple times in the stomach. Yet to the boy, he saw blood. Too much blood. Tears were blurring his vision, yet he couldn't look away. Not even when he could make out long metal prods starting to open up the wounds to retrieve the bullets lodged deep inside this persons' flesh. 

A gag rised up Zach's throat. Feeling the need to vomit, he jumped up and raced to the bathroom, completely ignoring the nearly full bowl of cereal. He vaguely remembers hearing a clatter as he reached the doorway, but he couldn't focus on that right now.

Not when he was retching into a toilet completely by himself. He tried to hold back the vomit, but it was making his tummy hurt even more. Eventually he just gave in and let it come up. Sobs escaped once he finished, his throat hurting so bad. He was shivering, yet sweaty at the same time and his stomach still felt terrible. 

"Jo Jo! Corby! Dani! Jacky!" He called out, wanting anyone to give him a cuddle, stroke his back and say it would be okay. But no one came. He was totally alone, leaning against a bathroom wall sobbing his eyes out from the pain in his stomach, throat and head. 

Zach tried getting up, to get a drink of water to get rid of the nasty feeling of bile in his throat but couldn't get up. His knees were way too weak and wouldn't work properly. 

The tears just came faster as he realised he was stuck in a smelly bathroom by himself.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he faintly heard the front door click open. In fact, the poor boy had nearly fallen asleep against the toilet bowl. Immediately Zach called out, "Jo Jo! Help me!" 

He could hear Jonah running through the house, "Where are you bub?" Jonah knew he was little before he even saw Zach. Zach only used that name when he was in a younger headspace. The thought that Zach could be hurt made Jonah rush even quicker.

Zach didn't have time to answer before Jonah slid around the corner of the bathroom door, nearly falling on his ass. The sight of Jonah just made Zach sob harder as he opened his arms and made grabby hands.

Jonah's heart broke a little bit as he looked at the pale boy, tears streaking down his face with a stained shirt? A question he'll ask later. 

The older boy rushed over to Zach and collapsed to his knees to draw the younger into a tight embrace, whispering comforting things into Zach's ear. Jonah rubbed his hand up and down the others' back in a desperate attempt to calm the boy down. His breathing was way too rapid, "Hey bub, I need you to calm down for me." Jonah took one of Zach's hands and put it on his chest, "Can you feel me breathing?" Zach nods in response, "Okay can you breathe with me then?" 

The two followed Jonah's deep breathing exercise and eventually Zach calmed down to the point where he was just occasionally hiccuping. The young boy still clutched onto Jonah's shirt, too upset to let go. 

"Zach? Bub?" Jonah gently placed his hands on Zach's cheeks, guiding his face up so they could see each other. The little's face had gained some colour since Jonah first found him, but tear tracks still lined his face, "I need you to talk to me and tell me what happened. Can you do that for me?" 

It took a moment, but a small nod was given. Zach took a shuddery breath and then explained in a small whisper what happened, "I get Mr Scruff, then I colour in picture, then I make fwuit woops, then I wanna watch TV." Zach breaks eye contact, looking down as he fiddles with his fingers. Taking his hands from the boys' cheeks, Jonah takes each of his hands and holds them, rubbing small circles into them.

"What happened then?"

"I.. I remember how to turn on TV. But I don't remember how to get my show." 

Jonah creases his eyebrows in confusion, "But why are you here vomitting?"

"Because I saw bad things on TV and made my tummy hurt."

"What'd you see?"

It took a moment for Zach to answer, "Someone with blood. Then someone stuck something in the blood." 

A small sigh escaped Jonah's lips, "Okay baby. It's okay. Don't worry about that, we can go put on some cartoons yeah?"

Zach nodded, standing up with the help of Jonah. Firstly changing Zach's shirt after Jonah finds out that it was a milk stain before going into the lounge. The sight they are met with instantly makes Zach feel guilty. 

The bowl of cereal has been upturned onto the lounge and floor with Mr Scruff is laying it in. The same show is still playing on TV which makes Zach stand slightly behind Jonah, partly to hide his view but also out of shame, "I'm sorry. I felt sick. I had to go." He tries to explain.

"It's okay. I'd rather have to clean cereal than vomit." Jonah changes onto the kids channel and guides Zach to the couch. Zach soon lets go of his guilt, enjoying the TV as Jonah works on cleaning the floor and Mr Scruff.

It only took Jonah a little bit of scrubbing and disinfectant to rid the milk from the carpet before joining Zach on the couch. He cradled Zach as they watched cartoons, the little giggling occassionally. 

Zach was still little that night. The rest of the boys had arrived back home, and were more than happy to spend time with the boy. 

Zach's buildup of stress was soon washed away as he spent time with the boys. Nothing could make him happier than being around the people he loved most.


	5. Jack - Spiderbite (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are in australia for their 8 letters tour when they fight and jack leaves to clear his mind in the bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be a bit graphic to the ones out there with weak stomachs i'm not sure. if it is, take care.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this first part and as always, please leave a kudos

When you spend nine months together with four other boys doing 92 shows, things are bound to get bad eventually. People crave the need for space, and living on a tour bus doesn't exactly allow for that. That is, unless you want to stay in a cramped bunk for hours of course. 

The boys had nearly completed their 8 Letters World Tour, having just finished their first Australian show in Brisbane the night before. They were currently on the road, heading to their next one in Syndey. 

Right now, they were all sprawled out on the couches, Daniel and Jack bickering with each other, "I didn't intend to hurt your feelings when I called you an idiot, I thought you already knew it!" Daniel backfired.

No one was even sure how it started. One minute they were all relaxing, next, Daniel and Jack were arguing. The other boys put it down to exhaustion. Their jet lag was just building up along with the sleep deprivation. In fact, they were surprised it had taken this long to get to the point where they fought.

As the two threw snarcky remarks at each other, Corbyn was trying to calm Daniel down and Zach was attempting to pull Jack away. While this was happening, Jonah had managed to somehow slip away from the boys unnoticed, to avoid the conflict. 

"I'm done with you." Jack spits, pushing himself up from where he was sitting, Zach joining, "You're so bloody self-centred. The world doesn't revolve around you." The curly-haired boy walks away before the other can get another word in. He walks up the stairs of the bus, and heads straight to his bunk, climbing in and closing the curtain. Jack lays on his back with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the wood above him. His lungs are fueled with anger, urging Jack to punch the wood. 

A crack echoes as small, padded steps come closer. Jack cradles his hand, holding his breath in pain. It was already turning purple. Just above a whisper, Zach spoke, "Hey Jack? Baby? Can I open the curtain?" In his fit of anger, Jack failed to recognise the strain in his voice as a result of the tears falling down his face. It also slipped his mind that Zach was particularly sensitive to fights, and craved nothing but comfort. 

Jack stayed silent, worried that if he spoke, his pain would be vocalised.

"Jacky?" Zach's voice broke. He couldn't get comfort from Daniel or Corbyn, and Jonah was nowhere to be seen. Jack, his boyfriend, was his last resort, yet it seemed like they were playing the ingoring game now, "Jack I know you're there.. please open up." His voice was a whisper; Jack's was not.

"No Zach! I don't want to open up. Please.. please just leave me alone." The sudden outburst in the now quiet bus made Zach jump, nearly falling into the bench behind him. It took a moment to compose himself before letting out a quiet 'okay', leaving to go find Jonah.

A lonely silence pressed in on Jack as he listened to his boyfriends' retreating footsteps. Guilt strangled his heart, anger and sadness squeezing the air from his lungs. 

The curly haired boy rolled onto his side, facing away from the curtain. His knuckles were throbbing along to his heartbeat, a deep purple bruise laced around them. Gingerly, he tried to unclamp them from the tight fist they were in. A gasp of pain escaped as he got about half way, they were already stiff with an unability to move them. 

As Jack held his swollen right hand to his chest, a sigh left his mouth. A wave of tiredness washed over him and soon he fell aleep, swaying along to the bus.

__________

The sound of tapping at his bed post and Zach calling his name is what wakes Jack up, "Yeah?" He notices the bus has stopped.

"Jon pulled up at a national park. He knows you and Daniel have been fighting so in his words, 'he made the executive decision to pull up and let us walk our anger away.' He also wants you two to appologize." Jack had pulled his curtain away, squinting against the lights to look at Zach. 

"Alright." He slid out of bed and pulled his shoes on, still being dressed from earlier. He made eye contact with Zach as he got up from his crouched position. There was a trace of tear streaks down his cheeks, his eyes still puffy and red. Jack's heart broke as he realised what he'd done, "Oh- oh I am so sorry." He reached up, cupping Zach's cheek, "I shouldn't have ignored you. I was just mad. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, it won't happen again."

Zach's eyes drifted to the floor, "I just wanted to make you happy and take your mind of Daniel.."

Before Jack could get the chance to respond, Jonah interrupted, calling out from downstairs, "Zach! Jack! We're leaving now!" 

Zach looked up, "It's alright. I forgive you, let's just go for a walk."

Jack nodded, reaching for his boyfriends' hand. Zach looked down and saw the bruise on his knuckles, giving a questioning look to Jack. The older boy just looked down, ashamed and shook his head. Thankfully, Zach accepted the brush off with a sigh, taking Jack's hand and giving a light squeeze. 

They made their way down, meeting up with the boys who were crowded around a sign with a map of the forestry. Different walking tracks were highlighted based on length and difficulty. Jonah and Daniel wanted to go on the 8km walk, but Corbyn wanted to go on the 3km one, saying they wouldn't have the time. 

When the couple made it to the three boys, Corbyn immediately tried to get them to side with him, using his argument of it's shorter, and they still have many hours of travel ahead. 

Jonah and Daniel retaliated, saying there was nothing to see but trees on his walk, but theirs would take them to a waterfall. 

After more bickering, they somehow came to the decision to go the 8km track.

Maybe they should've listened to Corbyn. It was getting on, nearing 4pm. Next to the map, there was a key, giving an estimated travel length for each track. Somehow, they all managed to miss this key piece of information. It said to allow for and hour and a half return trip. The time would be nearing 6pm, nearly sunset in Australia.

Oh boy, what a mistake they made.

___________

They'd just made it to the waterfall. The boys were taking photos, admiring how the yellow and orange sky reflected off the cool blue water. It was a truly beautiful sight, and maybe they would've enjoyed it more if Daniel and Jack had made up along the walk there. Yet the walk was spent with an uncomfortable and heavy silence hanging over everyone's heads. The two fighting boys were too prideful to be the first to appologise, and the other three didn't want to be the ones to break the silence.

The curly haired boy was currently leaning over the railing with his phone, capturing the way the white spray coated the river below them, the sun shining through and creating a rainbow. Just as he took it, someone bumped into his back, making him lose his balance, dropping his phone to catch himself on the railing. A gasp escaped his mouth as he watched it disappear into the water. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he turned around to face the culprit.

He wasn't surprised to see Daniel standing there, a gaping mouth and doe eyes staring back at him. He had guilt written all over his face, but Jack couldn't find it in him to feel understanding. 

"J-Jack I'm so sorry. Corbyn and I were just fooling around I didn't mean to bump you-" Daniel blabbered out.

"No shut up I don't want to talk to you. You've said enough today." Jack was absolutely fed up. He was so tired and Daniel wasn't helping. Pushing past Daniel, he started the trek back to the bus. 

Zach rushed after with the intent to help, "Jacky, just breathe please. It's okay we can buy you another phone when we get to Sydney."

"No Zach. That's not what's bothering me. It's Daniel. I'm sorry but could you go back, I want to walk by myself. I'm tired and annoyed and don't want to take it out on you." His voice lowered in volume as he finished what he was saying. Deep inside, he knew he was making a mistake. Especially as he heard a small 'fine' and retreating footsteps. 

The guilt soon vanished as he quickly found himself being washed away in the beauty of the forest; something he didn't appreciate on the way to the falls. 

All around him the sounds of various birds chirping away, singing happy songs filled his ears. Occassionally he would get a glimpse of colourful parrots or small finches as they darted past. A cool breeze sang songs in the treetops, brushing Jack's hair in different directions. Underneath the thick canopy of trees and vines the temperature dropped, calming the boy. He found himself walking in a trance, simultaneously mad at Daniel but at peace with the national park. 

Jack was so lost in a trance, he didn't notice he had veered off the track in the dying light. It wasn't until he was in the midst of tightly knitted trees that obscured his view, did he realise he wasn't on the path. Looking down, he was surrounded by ferns and grass, not the pressed down dirt track. 

Panic laced his veins; he couldn't be lost. Not in a foreign country. Chills racked his body as he recalled a random fact Corbyn announced as they landed: Australia is home to around 170 snakes, with 100 being poisonus and also housing the top three most poisonus in the world. Not only the snakes, but the spiders. There are over 2,000 species of spider in Australia, but thankfully, only less than 50 are actually deadly. 

Now here Jack was. Lost in the bush. With thousands of deadly animals surrounding him. Paranoia started to creep in, causing Jack to brush himself off, checking his legs and arms for any wildlife. Thankfully, none had found refuge on him yet. It didn't stop the feeling of something crawling up his leg though.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he tried calling Zach only to have the automated voice announce he couldn't reach the dialed number. Looking down at his phone, he saw there was no reception.

His heartbeat spiked as he flung his head left and right, trying to gain his bearings. 

I was facing this way, so I must've come from behind me.

Spinning on his heels, he started forwards, a tiny bit of confidence giving him the adrenaline boost he needed. The sun was being relentless, it seemed to be setting even quicker now. Shadows were mixing, playing tricks on Jack's eyes, causing him to stumble multiple times on tree roots, logs and sticks. 

Luckily the track soon came back into view. Jack breathed out a sigh of relief, glad he had some sense of direction. Quickening his pace, he hurried to get back on a path that was less likely to be riddled with small, hidden creatures. 

In his moment of rejoicing, Jack failed to spot the log covered by ferns and other shrubs. His foot got caught and Jack came crashing down to the forest floor. He landed in a pile of crushed, rotten log. Instead of feeling the soft remnants of the tree beneath his hands, a small patch of one hand felt sticky.

The curly haired boy quickly pushed himself up, looking down at his left palm. His eyes widened in terror when he realised what he landed in. 

A spiderweb. 

Not only that, but there was a shiny black spider in the middle. It was huge in Jack's eyes, being nearly 2 inches. 

The moment of terror didn't give Jack enough time to react and throw the spider off. It was only when a sharp pain coursed it's way through his palm and up his wrist did Jack fling his hand, the spider going flying. 

Even in the dying light, Jack could see two angry marks, quickly swelling, the area around them turning bright red. The pain was increasing steadily with the swelling. 

Oh shit. I got bit by a spider.

His fight or flight reflexes kicked in, andrenaline pumping, his heart rate rising. Only one goal was in Jack's mind.

Get back to the boys. 

Gripping his wrist in a desperate attempt to stop the firey pain, Jack ran. He made it to the track and ran as fast as his legs would allow. He stumbled a few times, a result of him worrying about death rather than where he was going.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been running, but the pain had reached his shoulder now, his arm numb. His tongue was tingling, his mouth filling with too much saliva. Jack rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth in an attmept to ease the tingling. 

Much to his dismay, it didn't work, just irritated it even more. Sucking in a deep breath, Jack continued to pump his legs. His heart was racing way too hard, sending pain through his chest and head. 

Something caught his eye and he quickly flung his head to the side, managing to catch a glimpse of a sign. It announned there was only two more kilometers to the car park. 

As he ran, the cool breeze revealed just how sweaty he was. It was dripping down from his hair line, his back, his arms, even the backs of his knees. 

Jack's eyes began to water as the tingling pain encased him all over. His eyelids began twitching, along with his fingers. Trying to fight them just proved more painful, so he perservered. 

Ripping his phone out of his pocket, he turned on the torch, illuminating the track ahead of him. It was minutes away from being night time now, the sun setting behind him. Ahead, everything was painted a dark blue and black. 

Everything was starting to hurt. His heart felt like it was going to break his ribs off and rip out of his chest; his head felt like someone had a rubber band around it and was slowly increasing the pressure; his entire body was tingling with numbness and his left hand was on fire. The twitching had escaped to other parts of his body, pulling at the back of his neck, his calves, even his sweaty toes. No matter what Jack did, his watery eyes wouldn't stop and it was making it hard to see. Panic and adrenaline were the only things keeping him going when all that encased him was pain.

Judging by how far he'd run and the pace at which he'd done so, Jack didn't think he was that far away. 

His mind more focused on getting back and getting help than looking at the ground, caused him to fail to see the tree root sticking out. Once again his foot got caught, the boys' momentum carrying him forward. Jack was unable to recover from this stumble, face planting into the ground instead. His head smashing straight onto a tree root, knocked the boy into unconsciousness. 

__________

By this point, the other boys had already made it back to the bus. Jack had spent a while off the track.

Zach entered the bus first, calling out Jack's name. The youngest spent the entire walk back in silence, anger building up for his boyfriend. 

They're boyfriends, dammit. They're meant to talk things out and work problems out together! Not have one go and argue and then take it out on the other.

Zach scoped out the bottom floor, not seeing a trace of him. He walked upstairs, thinking he maybe went to sleep again. To his surprise Jack wasn't in his bunk; the curtain still ripped back from earlier.

Jack's not here...

It took a second, but soon the reality kicked in. Jack left before them, infact, the boys stayed for an extra 20 minutes taking photos. He should be here by now. 

Zach quickly rushed down the stairs, seeing the boys beginning to get comfortable and settle in on the couches, chatting.

"Jack's not here." 

They all looked up, "What do you mean? Where else could he be?" Corbyn piped up.

"I mean, genius, he's not on the fucking bus." 

"Maybe he's gone to the toilet?" Jonah suggested, rising to his feet. 

A small pocket of hope arose, as Zach dashed to the bus toilet, slamming the door open. It was empty. He ran out the door, turning his phone light on to illuminate the parking lot. He had to be at the ones out here, there's nowhere else he could be.

On the otherside of the parking lot there was two wooden dunnies standing side by side. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but no, both doors were wide open, showing their availability.

Jack wasn't there.

Letting out a distressed cry, Zach went to call his boyfriend. The call went straight to voicemail with the automated voice announcing he couldn't reach the number. 

There was no service.

Whipping around, the young boy nearly ran into Jonah who had approached, "Zach just breathe. Please. You can't stress yourself out now." 

"No, Jo, I don't want to be calm right now. My boyfriend is missing because no one would stand up and stop him and Daniel fighting." Zach pushed past Jonah, feeling only the slightest bit of guilt for getting upset at the older boy. It wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault. They're all tired and grumpy from the lack of sleep. 

As he made his way back to the bus, racking his brain for possible whereabouts, it occured to Zach that Jon had stayed back to finalise details for the tour. He would've seen where Jack went.

"Hey Jon?" Zach rushed up to the older man who was currently sitting at a park bench nearby, packing up his laptop, "I was wondering, did you see Jack come back before us?" 

Jon looked confused, squinting against Zach's phone light, "No I didn't. I just saw you four come up. Why where is he?" 

Zach's heart sank in hopelessness, "We don't know. Him and Daniel were still fighting and he got even more annoyed because Daniel bumped into him because him and Corbyn were fooling around and Jack dropped his phone into the waterfall and then he stormed off and now it's nighttime and we don't know where he is." Tears built up in his eyes, blurring his vision.

"Shit." Jon jumped up from his spot on the bench and went into the tour bus giving Zach's shoulder a comforting squeeze as he passed. Zach could hear him calling for the other boys, asking them to come outside. 

Zach clamped a hand around his mouth, trying to suppress the sobs. He clenched his eyes shut so hard he travelled to a different universe. Zach couldn't be weak now. Not while his boyfriend was missing somewhere out in the scrub. 

Light hands clasped Zach's shoulders, spinning him around softly and pulling him into someones chest. Zach could tell it was Jonah from his cologne. 

A couple of deep breaths later, the worried boy felt like he was calm enough to think straight. He pulled away from Jonah's comforting embrace as he heard Jon start to speak. The boy slightly missing the warmth of his hands running up and down his back.

"Okay so you said he left before you guys?" Everyone nodded in confirmation. "Well I definitely didn't see him come back. I was facing the track and I only saw you four boys come back. And he's not on the bus. There's no where he can hide. Plus, we can't lodge a missing persons file until 24 hours has passed, so our only hope is to just go out and look." Jon shrugs sounding appologetic. There really was nothing else he could do.

Nods of agreement pass around the circle.

"Okay let's go. Jack could be in trouble and we're just standing here discussing it." Zach leads the group with quick strides after Jon announces he'll stay at the bus and keep an eye out.

Corbyn and Jonah come up on Zach's sides, changing the pace to a jog, "Quick enough to cover ground but slow enough to scan everywhere." Jonah explains. 

They four of them had been searching for around 20 minutes, each boy feeling like they're getting whiplash from trying to search every inch as far as they could see with their phone lights. It was when Corbyn called out Jack's name they'd seen him, laying face-first, sprawled out on the ground. 

A new burst of energy pushed them to sprint towards the boy. Zach skidded to a halt beside him, rolling him over to his back. A horrified gasp left a heavy eerie feeling in the air as the other three saw the sight.

Jack was totally covered with sweat, his hair matted to his pale forehead. A light layer of dirt coated his face and a swollen cut ran along the right corner of his head. Dry blood caked the lump, with fresh blood still oozing out, sticking the boys hair to his face. The phone lights just made his white face even more sickly looking with the red splotches of heat exertion decorating his face. His mouth slightly parted, drool was starting to pool in his mouth and dribble out one side. 

Jonah jumped into action, rolling the boy onto his side in the recovery position, checking for a heartbeat and breathing. He let out a sigh of relief when he could feel both. They were too weak for his liking, but at least they were there. 

As the oldest was doing this, Daniel noticed something. He crouched down, taking Jack's hand into his own. Two bright red marks had swelled up, turning white and yellow with pus, "Guys?" Everyone's attention turned to Daniel, "He's been bit by a spider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh a cliffhanger
> 
> stay tuned for part 2 which is coming soon.
> 
> do you think jack's gonna be okay?


	6. Jack - Spiderbite (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the previous chapter for the first part

Jack was totally covered with sweat, his hair matted to his pale forehead. A light layer of dirt coated his face and a swollen cut ran along the right corner of his head. Dry blood caked the lump, with fresh blood still oozing out, sticking the boys hair to his face. The phone lights just made his white face even more sickly looking with the red splotches of heat exertion decorating his face. His mouth slightly parted, drool was starting to pool in his mouth and dribble out one side. 

Jonah jumped into action, rolling the boy onto his side in the recovery position, checking for a heartbeat and breathing. He let out a sigh of relief when he could feel both. They were too weak for his liking, but they were there. 

As the oldest was doing this, Daniel noticed something. He crouched down, taking Jack's hand into his own. Two bright red marks had swelled up, turning white and yellow with pus, "Guys?" Everyone's attention turned to Daniel, "He's been bit by a spider." 

Strings of swear words left Jonah's mouth as he picked the boy up bridal style. His balance wavered but he eventually got stabilised. As he started running back, Jonah was throwing out commands to the trailing boys.

"Zach I need some more light."

"Daniel find me the nearest hospital. Then find out what to do to treat a spider bite. We'll have reception when we get back to the highway."

"Corbyn, go ahead and tell Jon what's happening, tell him to get the bus started and head towards the nearest hospital once Daniel finds it." 

Corbyn sprints ahead as Jonah runs as quick as he can with the extra weight of Jack.

They made it back to find the bus running, Jon waiting in the drivers seat. He eyes the boys as they run onto the bus, Jonah going straight to the couches at the back.

"Is he okay?" Jon asks.

"No!" Jonah exclaims. "Look at him! Drive!"

Jon doesn't say anything, just hits the gas and pulls out, heading to the highway. Corbyn and Daniel both have their phones out, waiting for the reception to come. They'd decided that Daniel would find the hospital and Corbyn would research what to do for a spider bite. 

Jonah is searching every inch of the buses storage areas to find some sort of first aid bag. 

Zach looks like he's about to pass out. His face is nearly as pale as Jack's, a worry crease pressed between his eyebrows. In one hand is a wet cloth, which he's using to shakily dab away the dried blood and sweat. In the other is Jack's good hand. Zach is rubbing soft circles into his limp hand.

Jonah approaches the two and opens the small bag he found. It didn't have much. Just some bandages, band-aids and various bottles filled with liquid and cotton swabs. "Corbs? You got anything yet?" Jonah calls, watching Jack's chest weakly rise and fall. 

How long had he been lying there? How long until the venom takes him?

"Uh well it says to do different things based on different spider bites. But there seems to keep restating to apply a pressure immobilization bandage." Jonah follows Corbyn's instructions to properly bandage the limb. 

After the oldest clips the end, he sits back on the ground, staring at Jack's face. A heavy silence sits over the boys, each worrying for his health. 

Daniel breaks the silence as he joins the boys, "We're on the way to the hospital. Luckily we're only 10 minutes out of the nearest city." 

Only nods acknowledge Daniel's statement, but no one has the energy to comment any further. 

They all settle down as they wait hopelessly, Corbyn sitting beside Zach, cradling the small boy in his arms. 

It only took a small while for them to feel the bus start to slow down. Daniel stands up to look out through the front window, "We're here. Let's get him out." 

All the boys jump into action, Jonah taking Jack into his arms again, then quickly dashing out the bus. The four other boys and their manager follow closely, entering the emergency section of the hospital. Zach starts yelling for a nurse that his boyfriend has been bitten by a spider, and soon enough, one emerges. She takes one look at the unconscious boy and runs to get a stretcher. More nurses crowd around the boy, jumping to action, wheeling him away and start talking in quick medical terms. 

Only some the boys can understand: "Critical condition... funnel-web bite... spread from over-exerction... breathing support."

They all instinctively go to follow their band mate, but another hospital worker in blue scrubs steps in their way, "I'm so sorry, but you can't go past this point. You'll need to wait in the waiting room down the hall this way." Relunctantly, they follow her down the hall where they sit in the back corner of the sterile waiting room. 

Jonah sits with his head in his hands, sending a prayer, desperately wanting the boy to be okay. Something inside of him, said this was all his fault. If he hadn't of left the room when Daniel and Jack were fighting, maybe he could've stopped it. He should've been an actual leader and stepped up, made them appologise, sort out their problems like adults. It's too late now, Jack is lying in a random hospital in Australia dying. Nothing he can do but pray now.

Corbyn slouches in his seat, leaning the back of his head against the wall, staring at the ceiling. The blonde couldn't get the image of Jack's face out of his head. None of the boys had ever seen him that weak. He was always the strong one of the group, he hated people seeing him cry, or show any emotion. Zach was the only one he ever allowed to see him like that. Seeing Jack so weak and helpless was absolutely terrifying to say the least. He could feel the tears rising so he gulped the lump in his throat down, and closed his eyes to hide it from the other guys.

Daniel surveys the room. The only colour in the room were the green seats and the posters that promoted good health. There were only a couple other people waiting, but they seemed a lot more calm. Maybe they were just good at hiding it. His attempt at trying to distract the overwhelming guilt that was clawing at his insides, failed. He should've just appologised, then they wouldnt've ended up in this situation. They'd all be back on the bus, heading to Syndey, laughing and living their best life. But no. His pride was too fragile and it might cost his best friends' life.

The youngest wasn't able to sit still. He's pacing in front of the boys, trying to control his breathing. Jack's lifeless face haunted him every time he closed his eyes. 

What if Jack doesn't make it?

Tears flooded Zach's eyes, a lump rising in his throat, making it hard to breathe. His trembling knees gave away as he fell to the floor, gasping for air. Shakily, he tries to wipe away the tears, but they just come too quickly. His chest is tightening, resulting in his ragged, shallow breaths. 

Zach is vaguely aware of hands on his back and the boys talking to him. Nothing is coming into focus though, as hard as he tries. The pain in his chest is too distracting. He needs air, and the harder he tries to get it, the more he is deprived of it. 

Through his panic, Zach feels hands on his cheeks, pulling his head away from his own hands. They're rubbing circles into his temples, and wow, that feels nice. The hands then move to take one of Zach's. They rest it on his chest. His now aware of the fact that his heart is beating a million miles a minute. Zach's other hand is guided so it's resting on someone else's chest. He can feel how much slower theirs is.

"There you go. Yes that's it. Deep breaths. Follow me Zach." Zach recognizes it as Jonah, and tries to do exactly that. It takes a while, but eventually through shuddering breaths, he's able to calm down. He opens his eyes, only just realising that they've been pressed tightly shut prior to this. 

He squints against the bright white room, falling into Jonah's embrace, relishing in the feeling of his warm arms.

"Do you wanna talk about what's going through your head bud?" Corbyn quietly asks from beside him. 

Zach takes a shaky breath, turning to face the blonde. He has creases etched between his eyesbrows from worrying. "I just.. I don't know. What if Jack doesn't make it?" He looks down, staring at the ground. "What if he dies hating us." His voice was barely a whisper, but it echoed loudly around the other boys' heads. 

They'd all been thinking it, but to have it voiced.. it brought a new sense of reality to the situation. No one replied, none of them having the courage to give false hope to a situation like this. 

Jonah got up from his position on the sterile floor, pulling Zach up with him, placing him in a chair. Sitting down next to him, the oldest released a sigh. "There's nothing we can do but wait." 

Corbyn and Daniel nodded, following the others' lead. 

They sat in silence for a while. The constant sound of beeping machines echoing down the halls were starting to grow on their nerves. Eventually, the entry of a nurse woke them up from their stupor. "Anyone here for Jack Avery?"

The four boys stand up. 

"Okay, so I'm just going to say it. Mr Avery is very lucky to be alive right now. I see that he's from America, so am I right in assuming you all are too?" The boys nod in response. "Okay well, I'm not sure if you know, but we house many poisonous spiders. Mr Avery was bit by one of the most deadliest, a Syndey Funnel Web Spider. He's very lucky that we had antivenom on hand. If you had been a minute later he would've died. His heart was starting to show signs of failing, but we've brought him to a stable condition. I'm guessing he's worked his body hard after he was bit. Probably the panic that comes from a spider bite, but Funnel Web's also increase your heart rate dramatically. The venom spread all through his blood stream. We did have him on breathing support, but he seems to be making a fast recovery, so we've taken it off him, but he's still being closely monitored around the clock."

"So he's going to be okay?" Zach asks.

"I don't expect anything less than a full recovery." All the boys sigh a breath of relief. "I can take you to see him now." She begins to lead them through a labyrinth of corridors. "Although, I will warn you. He's currently asleep. We put five stitches in his head, and the anesthesia won't have worn off yet. When he does wake up, please find me or one of the other nurses. He should still be feeling the effects from the venom." 

They reach the door to a private ward. "This is him. Have a good night boys." She leaves without another word.

Jonah takes the lead, opening the door and stepping in. He's glad to see Jack looking less like a zombie; he's actually got some colour in his face around the bandage.

True to the nurses' word, Jack was out to it, laying on his back with his head tilted slightly to the side. He was dressed in a pale green gown that looked like a paper bag, with the blue blankets pulled up to his waist. 

The boys split as they sat around the bed. Jonah and Zach on one side, Daniel and Corbyn on the other. "He's going to be okay." Jonah wraps an arm around Zach, mostly to comfort him, but also to help him believe it. 

"Yeah. He's strong. He can do it." Corbyn whispers, not taking his eyes off Jack's peaceful face. 

Silence rests over them once more. Corbyn lets out a yawn and checks his phone. "Damn it's nearly 11 here. My sleep schedule is so messed." He jokes, trying to raise the mood. Each of the boys all let out a small chuckle. 

"Corbyn go to sleep. You should all go to sleep. I'm not really tired, so I'll stay up and wake you up when he comes around." Jonah offers. 

The blonde nods gratefully, resting his head in his arms on the bed. His neck would kill him when he woke up, but dire situations call for drastic measures. Zach kicked his shoes off, climbing into the bed beside Jack. He pulled the blankets further up the boys' body, feeling how cold he was. 

It didn't take long for those two to fall asleep, leaving Daniel and Jonah across from each other. "Go to sleep Daniel. You need it." 

Daniel shook his head. "I can't go to sleep yet. I need to know Jack's alright. He's here because of me and I'm not going to allow myself the comfort of sleep while he's like this." 

Jonah sighs softly. "Daniel, we all blame ourselves for this. Don't let it-"

"No Jonah. It's my fault. I'm the one that fought with him and held my pride too high to appologise. I know you all blame me for this." Tears filled Daniel's already bloodshot eyes. "Zach hasn't looked at me at all this afternoon. He hates me. And you know what? It fucking hurts. I know I messed up but I didn't think karma punched back this hard." He couldn't help it when the tears started to fall. 

Daniel quickly stood and started walking to the door. "Wait! Daniel! Don't go now. You may be grieving, but you can't leave. Not when Jack needs you. We need each other." 

"I'll be back quickly. I just need to use the bathroom." Daniel left before Jonah could get another word in.

The oldest slumped back in his chair, huffing and rubbing his hands over his face. Trying to stay strong and take control in these situations was hard. All he wanted was to burst out into frustrated tears, but he fought them off, trying to maintain the stable composure a leader should have. Sleep was calling him. Jonah tried his hardest to keep consciousness, but he lost. 

Daniel aimlessly wandered the bright halls, trying to find a bathroom. The tears were relentless, more replacing the ones he wiped away. They blurred his vision, making it impossible to read the directions hanging from the ceiling.

A blue sign stands out from the other white ones. He thinks he makes out the female, male and disabled icons, indicating a bathroom. He follows them, and is lead to his distination. 

Daniel stumbles to the sink, washing his face with cold water. It helps to clear his eyes, so he looks up at the mirror. The mixture of cold water and tears leave his face with red splotches over his cheeks. 

Anyone would be able to tell his been crying based off his red and puffy eyes and runny nose. The boy isn't sure how long he stands there, staring at this reflection, blinking away any trace of tears before deeming himself respectable. 

As he walks out of the bathroom on shaky legs, it only just occurs to him that he isn't sure which room Jack was in or how to get there. Daniel has a vague idea that it's to his right somewhere, so heads off that way. 

Thankfully, with the help of a nurse, Daniel makes it back to the dark room. Jonah's soft snores are adding to Zach and Corbyn's. He was just glad he didn't have to face the oldest anymore. He didn't want the previous conversation to continue.

Taking a seat beside Corbyn, Daniel pulls his phone out, and scrolls through social media. He didn't to fall asleep so hopefully the bright light from his phone screen would distract him. It occurs to Daniel, that he's been subconsciously scrolling through the Jack Avery hashtag on Instagram. 

He throws his phone to the bed when he sees a video posted by a fan. They were at a meet and greet and then fan was shaking, tears running down her face as she hugged Jack. The caption nearly took up the whole phone screen, and it was the fan expressing her love for the boys, especially the curly haired boy. 

Daniel nearly took an inspiration away from millions of fans.

He started pacing the length of the room. It wasn't small, but he was claustrophobic in this room. He let out a breath, pulling at his hair. 

"Dani?" The voice was so quiet Daniel nearly missed it. He turned to the bed to see Jack looking at him with weak eyes. 

"Oh my god." Daniel nearly jumped on Jack as he enveloped him in a hug. Which was hard because Zach was cuddling into the boy. "I'm so freakin sorry I swear I am so sorry I love you please forgive me I was just being stupid I don't know why I started arguing with you I guess we're all tired and I swear I didn't mean for you to drop your phone over the edge I'll buy you a new one as soon as I can I promise." Daniel rambled, he head in Jack's neck. 

"Daniel it's okay. I'm okay." 

Zach had woken up from the commotion, confused as to why Daniel was half strangling his boyfriend. Then it occured to him:

Jack was awake. 

The youngest shot up, pushing Daniel out of the way. "Oh my god Jacky you're okay." Jack let's a small smile cross his face.

"Yeah I'm not gonna die on you guys just yet."

Daniel shakes Corbyn and Jonah awake, the two expressing their excitement in hugs.

A wave of pain shot through Jack's body as Jonah let go of the hug, a gasp of pain escaping when his chest started to hurt. Tingles washed over his body and his head started to throb where the cut was. Gingerly, placing a hand on the bandages around his head, he hissed in pain when they were more tender than he realised.

"Jack are you alright?" Zach asks, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. He was still propped up on the bed beside Jack.

"Everything hurts." He whines, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I'll get you a nurse." Jonah presses the 'call for nurse' button beside the boys bed. 

It only took a few moments for the same nurse from earlier to enter. "Is everything okay?" 

"He's just woken up and is in a bit of pain." Jonah explains.

The nurse seemed prepared, handing Jack some pills, explaining that they are pain meds and that they'll kick in quickly. Thankfully, true to the nurses' word, the medication did work without him having to be in pain for too long.

No one held any grudges when everyone started to appologise. In fact, they just brushed everything off and fooled around, feeling like their usual selves again. It put Jack into a great mood, which is what he needed at that moment. 

He soon found himself drifting off though, the dosage being quite high. None of the boys made any attempt to stop it, knowing he needed the rest. They followed suit, falling asleep on each other and on the bed. 

__________

Jon had indefinitely cancelled the shows when the news reached him, only rearranging the dates when the curly haired boy got the all clear to continue performing. Refunds were handed out to the ones who couldn't make it, along with the boys' sincere appologies on social media.

It had taken Jack six weeks to fully recover. He had lost all his stamina and strength, and got exhuasted quickly. He worked hard though, and couldn't be happier when he was back on stage performing. 

The boys were more than supportive, staying by his side through all his lows when he felt worthless from being able to do nothing. The two marks on his palms eventually faded, only leaving tiny scars that looked like freckles. He was thankful that his fall didn't leave any underlying problems.

Zach, of course, was his biggest supporter. He was always there with kisses and hugs after physical therapy and hospital visits. 

Jack was the happiest person in the world thanks to his bandmates and fans. Oh, and not to mention the cool scar he has on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack lived! I was so close to writing his death, but decided against it. So you're welcome I guess :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Jonah - Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah is terrified of storms because of what happened when he was younger.
> 
> Warning - details of a car crash - don't read if you'll be affected

All the boys were currently hanging in their lounge room with some random movie that Corbyn put on, playing on Netflix. They'd had a tough day in the studio, pushing their creativity to the max since 6am this morning. All of them were working hard to perfect this new album, which was scheduled to be released in four weeks. They'd recorded the songs, now it was just fine-tuning and editing. 

Soft snores pulled Jonah's attention away from the movie. It was coming from Zach, who'd curled into Jack's side. Letting out a small chuckle, Jonah turned back to the movie. The unpredictable, yet intriguing plot had his full attention. 

As the movie finished about half an hour later, showing the final scene fading into credits, Jonah let his jaw drop open. He certainly didn't expect that ending, but was more than satisfied with the conclusion. 

He let out a yawn, and stretched, standing up. Checking his phone, he realised it was nearly midnight and they had another full day at the studio tomorrow. 

A ding rang from his phone, the notification from the weather app. He read it and sighed. LA was predicted to have severe storms roll across tonight.

He looked out the lounge window and noticed the sky was darkened with purple-blue clouds. The oldest could faintly see the wind harshly blowing the palm trees from side to side. 

Daniel joined Jonah at his side. "It's gonna storm tonight. This'll be nice to fall asleep to, hey Jo?" 

Jonah, too caught up in his own mind, let out a small 'yeah' before turning around to face the darkened room. The whooshing sound of the trees was only becoming louder. The room in front of him was totally dark, the only light coming from the TV which showed the homescreen of Netflix. Corbyn was continuing to surf through more movies and shows, as Jack carried a sleeping Zach towards the bedrooms. "Corbs, it's nearly midnight and we have a full day in the studio tomorrow. No more Netflix tonight, you need sleep." 

Corbyn saluted Jonah. "Okay dad, goodnight." He turned the TV off and left the room. 

The blonde didn't actually need to leave, Jonah knew that he wouldn't be so stupid as to stay up late. He knows his limits and would've went to sleep when he needed to. In reality, Jonah just wanted everyone to leave. The oldest knew he wouldn't be getting any rest tonight. Not with the storm. He was worried the others might realise his stupid fear, and so they needed to be shunted away as quickly as possible. Just the waves of cloud and wind had his heart starting to race.

It was just Daniel left in the lounge now. It'd be hard to escape him, especially since they're dating and sleep in the same bed every night. 

"Let's go babe." Daniel yawned, outstretching his hand. Just as Jonah took it, the previously dark room lit up with a bright flash of lightning. It was like his touch caused it. 

The sudden strike made Jonah jump, squeezing his boyfriend's hand in surprise.

Thankfully, Daniel just laughed, rubbing circles in Jonah's hand with his thumb. 

Oh shit, we're not off to a good start. Get it together Jonah.

They made it to their shared bedroom - which was actually Daniel's. Jonah just spent so much time in there, the other boys dubbed it 'Donah's Room'.

Daniel closed the door behind them, going straight to their closet and getting changed into pyjamas. Jonah took this opportunity to escape. He could hear soft raindrops starting to fall and it was bringing back repressed memories. 

Jonah picked out a pair of sweatpants and a black shirt before going to the door. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You don't need to wait up for me, you've been working the hardest out of all of us, and you deserve some sleep." 

A small rumble of thunder made Jonah jump once again, letting out a squeak. 

"Jonah are you oka-" Before Daniel could finish the question, Jonah shut the door, rushing to the bathroom and locking it. 

He slid down the door, shoving his face in his clothes, trying to block out the world. Another small rumble echoed across the sky, eliciting the same reaction from before. 

Pushing himself up from his current position, he undressed and stepped into the shower. He turned the hot water on, planning on scorching his skin to calm himself. 

At least now with the water running any sound of the storm has been erased. Relishing in this fact, he leant his forehead against the cool tiles, letting the water run down his neck. This helped to calm him, relaxing his muscles. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, but when he looked down and saw his wrinkled fingertips he decided it'd been long enough. Jonah turned the shower off, drying himself and then getting changed into his pyjamas. As he walked down the hallway, he hoped Daniel had fallen asleep in the meantime. Opening the door quietly, Jonah peeked around it. 

His prayers seemed to be answered, as the younger boy had already fallen asleep, soft snores making Jonah's heart melt with adoration. Daniel seemed to have been waiting up for the older, as he was leaning his back against the headboard. His head was tipped to the side, the covers lazily strewn across his legs. 

Jonah folded the sheets back and picked his boyfriend up, shuffling him down the bed until he reached a reasonable position. Getting in on the other side of the bed, Jonah pulled the covers up and cuddled against Daniel. 

The latter stirred slightly, whispering the olders' name drowsly. Jonah lulled him back to sleep until he could hear the snores from before.

The rain had started to pick up, falling with waves of harshness as the wind whipped around. The thunder and lightning was starting to become more frequent, with the thunder picking up intensity. 

Jonah pulled the blankets tighter around himself, Daniel unconsciously following with the blankets.

A tear rolled down his face as he jumped at a particularly loud thunder strike. The storm was nearly over the top of them, and it was terrifying to Jonah. The memories of his past were resurfacing no matter how hard he tried to ignore them.

_"Shit." His mother whispered, as another wave of harsh rain battered down on the car. Jonah and his mom were on their way back home from the mall. The eight-year-old had needed some new school supplies, and with his dad being at work, Carrie had to take her son._

_They were travelling along the highway, the sun hidden behind dense layers of storm cloud. She was trying her hardest to get herself and her boy back to the comfort of their home, but the rain was being relentless. It was too heavy to go at the speed limit, so she stuck to a comfortable pace, and continued on. Jonah's mom prayed and prayed that they'd get home fine. Her lights were on, but hardly projected through the thick rain._

_"Mom?" Jonah was sitting in the back seat, on the opposite side from where his mom was currently. "How much longer?" He wasn't a dumb boy. He knew that there was another 20 minutes. They hadn't even pulled off the highway to make their exit yet. The truth was, the Jonah was absolutely terrified. What little kid wouldn't be?_

_From where he was sitting, he could clearly see his mom's lips pulled into a tight line, something she only did when she was angry or scared. She was drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. Not how she normally does though. She wasn't in beat with the radio, it was more like nervous jittering than anything. The music was playing softly, the noise of the rain, thunder and shuddering windscreen wipers masking it._

_"A little while longer Jonah. You'll be okay." She turned around her seat quickly to give him a small smile. He reciprocated it, but when she turned back around, it quickly fell. The car was starting to make him feel claustrophobic, and he couldn't even see his surroundings to distract himself. God, how he wanted to be at home in the comfort of his warm bed._

_It only took them a little while longer for Carrie to take the exit off the highway. She slowed down to stop at the lights, the sound of the rain slightly lessening with the car. Jonah took a few deep breaths, allowing himself to calm down now. They only had to go to the end of the street on the right, then turn a left, another left and a right-_

_His mental map was cut off by a sickening crash. Metal scraped against metal, glass shattered, spraying in sharp shards, screams echoing into the darkness._

_They'd been t-boned on his mother's side of the car._

_Jonah had stayed conscious as they rolled three times through the intersection. He felt the pain of hundreds of pieces of glass tainting his skin red. His foot got caught underneath the passenger chair, breaking as his body got thrown like a ragdoll. Bone was sticking out the side, the pain intensifying._

_His screams mixed with his mom's as she wore the brute of the force._

_They came to a standstill the right way up with the rain still pouring down, but now down onto the two victims as well. The thunder seemed to stop, letting the hissing of deflating wheels fill the air instead._

_The driver of the pickup truck, unaffected except for shock, stumbled out of his ute, and went to check on the two._

_The incident was totally his fault, he wanted to get home as quickly as possible as well, to see his two baby girls. He was looking at his phone, a picture of the twins smiling, and he failed to notice the red light through the dense rain. He'd gone completely through it, and t-boned Jonah and his mom while speeding._

_His mom was in the worst pain she'd ever felt. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to blink, shit, it was even worse as she turned around to look at her baby boy. "Jonah!" She yelled._

_He made eye contact, but couldn't say anything. Tears and agony blocked his vocal chords. She held out a shaky, bleeding hand and Jonah took it, squeezing tightly, trying to relieve the pressure in his ankle._

_They both sat in their seats, just wanting the pain to end. Lightning would occassionally light up the two, their appearances becoming more sickening with each second. Their hands were sticking together with blood, and the tight force they were holding each other with. The rain was battering in through the windows, mixing with the blood running down their faces and bodies making their clothes sticky._

_"Jonah." A voice called his name. The boy tried looking around, but it didn't come from anywhere. It came from inside his head. "Jonah, come back to me please." The voice was desperate. He knew the voice, it was so familiar. "You need to breathe, or you'll make yourself sick." Oh! It was Daniel._

Jonah's eyes shot open to meet Daniel's blue ones. The oldest flung himself forwards, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends' neck and tucking his head into the crevice of the others' neck. Jonah could still smell the blonde's cologne, only weakly, but it helped him calm down nonetheless. 

It was as he started to breathe deeply, that Jonah realised how much he must've been panicking. His lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen and tears were still freely falling. 

Hiccuping, Jonah pulled away, wiping his face clean. "I'm sorry I woke you." He quietly appologised, staring at the bedsheets. 

"Jo, it's okay." Daniel placed a hand on the other's chin, guiding it up so they were making eye contact. The blonde placed a soft kiss on Jonah's lips. "But can we talk about what happened? I've never seen you that panicked before."

Taking a deep breath, Jonah nodded. "I'm absolutely petrified of storms." He explained the day his mother and himself got caught in a storm and ended up in a car accident. He explained how the sound of scrunching metal and smashing glass is still carved into his brain over a decade later. He explained the injuries that they had sustained, and that while he had made a full recovery, his mother had not. She was expected to, but they didn't notice the nerve damage, and diagnosed her as paraplegic. That even to this day, she has lost total use of her legs. 

"The storms always bring back the horrible memories." Jonah let out a sigh. 

Daniel let a tear run down his face as he hugged the oldest again. "Why didn't you say anything earlier? I could've kept you distracted." 

"Because of all the things I could be scared of, it's storms. It's so.. so weak. And the crash happened over ten years ago, I should be over it by now." 

Daniel just hugged the boy tighter. "It's not weak to be scared of something. We all have fears. And yours is totally valid, never let anyone else tell you any different." 

Jonah nodded into his shoulder before pulling away. He slid his right foot infront of him, pulling the sweat pants up. Twisting it to the side, Daniel saw a scar run from just below his ankle to about two inches above it. "Is this from..." 

"Yeah. I got seven stitches because they had to put the bone back in place." 

"Thank you so much for telling me everything." Daniel leaned in for another kiss, this time lingering for longer. He ran his fingers through Jonah's hair, climbing onto his lap as the older boy's hands started to roam around Daniel's waist and kiss with more passion.

Soft moans started escaping as they engaged in a tongue battle. Jonah flipped the two of them over, leaning over the blonde boy. They continued the kiss, this time with teasing, feather light touches.

The two boys had some fun that night, even with the storm raging on outside. Daniel brought a sense of calm to Jonah now that he had shared his secret. 

They stayed up until the early hours of the morning, and boy did they regret that later when they had to wake up at 6am. 


	8. Jack - Wisdom Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets his wisdom teeth out. Fluff.

"Jonah can you take me back? I don't want to do this."

Jack was sitting in the backseat of Jonah's car on the way to the dentist. Today is the dreaded day - he's getting his wisdom teeth taken out.

From his spot in the middle beside Zach and Daniel, he could see the gps and it only estimated another ten minutes until they arrived at their destination.

The butterflies had been flying in his stomach the whole 30 minutes they'd been in the car, and now they were just getting worse.

"Jack you'll be okay. Why are you worried?" Daniel set a hand on the others' bouncing knee, Jack's heart skipping a beat.

"Because I don't like doctors or dentists or anything. And it doesn't help if they're sticking sharp things down my throat." Jack swallowed harshly, trying to rid the thoughts of Daniel out of his head. He crossed his arms and leant back against his seat, attempting to sink down and disappear forever.

"It'll be like 20 minutes long and then your jaws won't be in pain." Corbyn offered.

"Well you will be, because you'll probably have to get stitches-" Zach was cut off by Jonah.

"Not helping Zach."

Zach chuckled under his breath, turning his attention out the window.

Jack on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Between the nearing dentist appointment and Daniel's hand on his thigh, his breathing was getting hard to control.

Goddammit, he wanted to so badly take the other boys' hand into his own. Daniel was using his thumb to rub small patterns into the outside of Jack's leg and he wanted nothing more than to feel it on the back of his knuckles.

Daniel's hands were soft, yet slightly calloused from spending so many years mastering stringed instruments. His slightly longer and slimmer fingers always seemed to move effortlessly on the guitar and cello. They danced up and down the frets of the guitar, providing chords for the acoustic versions of their songs while bowing and plucking the cello, creating beautiful harmonies and melodies.

It was only when Jonah annouced they had arrived, that the curly haired boy realised he had spent the rest of the drive admiring Daniel's hand.

"Jack you coming?" Daniel gently tugged on the boys wrist. Everyone else getting out of the car as well.

Letting out a sigh, Jack followed their lead, following them into the dentist's office. He walked up to the main desk, and signed himself in as the other boys went to wait on the chairs in the corner. That is, everyone except Daniel.

He walked up and stood beside the boy, letting an arm hang lazily over the others' shoulder. Once again, Jack's heart racing at the contact. Trying to steady his breathing, he handed the paperwork over to the receptionist. She got up and started walking to guide Jack to his room.

The curly haired boy turned to Daniel. "I'll see you later then." He looked down at their shoes, about to turn to follow the lady when Daniel took hold of Jack's cheeks, guiding his face up. The brunette placed a kiss to the boys forehead before turning to join the other boys.

Jack had a hanging mouth as he watched Daniel walk away.

"Excuse me? Mr Avery?" The curly haired boy flicked his head to the receptionist who was waiting for him. Jack took one quick glance back to Daniel who was talking with Jonah.

_God he's beautiful._

Tapping his fingers against his jeans to rid the nervousness, Jack followed the lady down the pale blue hallway.

__________

The procedure took a little longer than Corbyn had predicted. It took nearly an hour before the boys were allowed into the room where Jack was sitting upright in the dentist chair.

"Hey Jack. How're you feeling bud?" Jonah asked as he walked in first.

The curly haired boys cheeks were puffed up from the gauze and he had a lisp when he spoke. "I feel amathing."

Zach already had his phone out and was recording the delirious boy, planning to put it on his story while the rest just laughed.

"They took my lips off." He touched his lips, which were still numb. A horrified expression covered his face as he looked up at the boys. "I have no lips. The fans will hate meee." He covered his eyes in shame.

"Don't worry, you still have your lips. They're just numb so the fans still love you." Corbyn reassured while laughing.

Jack took his hands away from his eyes while exaggeratedly sighing in relief. His attention turned to the boy on his phone recording. "Look, Zach, I know I'm famous and everyone loves me now that I have lips, but please save the paparazzi until another time please."

"Trust me, I'm not the paparazzi here. Someone else is." Zach laughed, turning towards Daniel. The latter slapped him on the arm muttering "shut up" with a small blush coating his cheeks.

Jack turned to the nurse in the room who was filling out paperwork. "Excuse me ma'am, are you the paparazzi?"

The young nurse turned around, laughing slightly while denying it. "No no, I'm not."

Jack looked confused, but accepted it. "Okay then." He turned back to the boys and checked Daniel out with no subtlety. "Damn Daniel, you look hot today."

Letting out a chuckle, Daniel returned the compliment, becoming more shy by the minute. The previous burst of confidence he had earlier had disappeared.

"Actually you all look fire today. Corbyn, I'm loving the kicks. Jonah, those jeans make your ass look hella fine and Zach, you just have such good style man. Very fresh." Jack gave an approving nod to each boy with the compliments.

Jack patted his pockets. "Where's my phone?"

Jonah took it out of his pocket, handing it to the boy. "Jonah why did you steal my phone you stealer." Jack gave beady eyes to the oldest member before going to Instagram and opening up his story and recording himself.

"Hey all you guys and girls. I just got all my teeth taken out. I thought they took my lips off but I can see them now so that's good." Jack trailed off, looking around the room before finding his line of thought once again. "I just wanted to say I love you guys. Oh and also you need to go tweet the guys that they look fresh as. Here I'll show you."

Jack tried to turn the camera around, showing off the four boys' standing at the foot of Jack's dentist chair.

They waved as Jack repeated the same compliments from earlier, Daniel's face getting even redder at the mention of the 'h' word.

Once the video ran out, Jack managed to post it to his story, and seconds later the boys' phones were vibrating with notifications.

The nurse piped in. "So I've done all the paper work and I just need someone to put their signature here to sign Jack out, then he's free to go." Jonah took the pen from her and signed as Corbyn guided Jack out of the chair.

It seemed Jack was a little bit more lightheaded and weak than they realised. He stumbled forwards, saved from hitting his head by Daniel who took his other arm over his own shoulder.

Together, Daniel and Corbyn guided the curly haired boy out of the building as he yelled thanks to all the people in the office. Jonah tried to quieten the boy out of embarrassment, but all his attempts failed.

When they made it outside, Jack felt that he had gained enough balance to walk without the boys. Pushing them away, Jack went to make a run for the car before tripling over his own feet.

Daniel made work of his quick reflexes, catching the boy just in time. The brunette spun Jack around so they were facing each other with his hands planted on Jack's waist, and Jack's on Daniel's biceps. Both boys could feel their hearts beating out of their chests. This close intimacy, was something neither of them had experienced.

Jack let a huge grin cover his face, laughing as he realised the situation. His words were still slow and slurred, and it was doing things to Daniel's emotions. "This is so cliché. I fell over and now you're so close to me I can feel the hotness radiating off you."

Awkwardly laughing, Daniel stared into the smaller boy's eyes as the three others watched with amusement on their faces. "This is pretty cheesy." The older agreed.

After a small pause, Jack let a bomb drop. "Daniel I think I like you." The curly haired boy maintained eye contact, letting the seriousness show through them. "Like, a lot. Like, I think about you way too much."

"I- I-..." Daniel became lost for words at Jack's abrupt confession.

"Daniel tell him you love him!" Zach called out, still filming, taking great enjoyment in seeing this scene unravel.

The boy whipped around, having forgotten about the others standing there.

_Just get it over with._

Turning back to face the boy infront of him, Daniel let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, I uh... I like you too. A lot. You're never out of my mind."

Jack paused before letting out a laugh, throwing his head back slightly. "God you're awkward, but I love it."

"Just kiss already!" Zach interrupted once again.

Jack looked intrigued at the idea. " _Can_ I kiss you?" He glanced down at Daniel's lips as the latter began to laugh.

"Nooooo." Daniel leaned forwards, taking a quick glance down at Jack's lips, shaking his head slightly to tease the curly haired boy. "I'm not kissing you now. You have blood in your mouth, and you're still high from the laughing gas. How about we wait for a couple hours until you come back down."

Jack pouted in response, but didn't put up a fight, simply nodding like a small child.

"How about we get you home so you can rest yeah?" Daniel wrapped an arm around Jack's waist as he guided the smaller boy to the car.

When they reached Jonah's Audi, they stayed in the same seating arrangements from earlier. This time with Jack practically sitting on Daniel.

Daniel had his hand resting on Jack's thigh again, rubbing the same small line with his thumb as Jack rested his head on the brunette's shoulder.

__________

It only took another hour for the laughing gas to wear off of Jack. They rest of the boys deemed this the perfect time to show him the videos Zach had taken.

They were sitting in the lounge room, and Jack couldn't remember a thing that he'd said while under.

He just finished the video of him in the office, where the boys came in. Jack could feel how red his cheeks were from so openly calling Daniel hot. None of the boys made any comment, but they all laughed at his embarrassment.

"Now before I show you the last video, I am going to say. This is by far the best one. You'll be so embarrassed." Zach let out a mischievous laugh before handing over the phone.

It started when Daniel was turning Jack around after saving him from falling.

Jack's cheeks heated up even more as his heart raced. He was kind of upset that he got to be that close with the boy but couldn't remember it.

" _This is so cliché. I fell over and now you're so close to me I can feel the hotness radiating off you._ " Past Jack laughed.

Current Jack let out a sigh, hiding his face.

"No it get's even better. Just wait." Zach pushed the boys hand away from his face.

"Yeah it does. Doesn't it _Daniel_." Corbyn nudged the mentioned boy, smirking.

Daniel shoved Corbyn, mumbling a "shut up" before hiding his red face.

_Oh God what did I do?_

Jack looked back down at the phone. " _Daniel I think I like you. Like, a lot. Like, I think about you way too much._ "

_Oh shit. I confessed. He probably hates me now. That's why he's hardly looked or talked to me since I woke up._

"I- I can explain." Jack stuttered, looking around at the faces of his band members, his anxiety rising. Jonah, Zach and Corbyn all looked amused. As for Daniel, he avoided eye contact.

_Wait, is that a blush?_

"Shh. Just keep watching." Zach covered Jack's mouth.

The curly haired boy listened, listening to Zach call out for Daniel to confess as well.

Daniel's response is what shocked Jack the most. " _Yeah, I uh... I like you too. A lot. You're never out of my mind."_

Jack stared down at the phone, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Zach snatched his device back. "Then you asked to kiss him but Daniel wouldn't because you were still high and that pretty much sums up the rest of the video." He chuckled.

Jonah then chimed in. "Well it seems that I have to go and leave for some reason and so do the other boys but Daniel is free. What a coincidence."

The other three boys left upstairs leaving Jack and Daniel sitting side by side in an awkward silence on the couch.

The younger spoke first, eyes trained on his fidgeting hands on his lap. "Do you really feel the same way?"

Daniel hesitated only slightly before replying. "Yeah... I do. You're just amazing Jack and you never leave my mind as I said."

Jack blushed, shying from the confirmation and compliment. "Well do you want to make this a thing? Us?" He looked up at the same time as the older boy.

"I'd love that." Daniel let a smile lace his face, placing a hand on Jack's thigh for the third time that day.

What could he say? The boy had nice thighs.

"Well I believe that you owe me something if Zach's not lying." Jack smirked. "That cheeky little shit."

Daniel quietly laughed before cupping Jack's cheeks and gently guiding their lips together. The kiss was soft and hesitant, neither of the boys wanting to overstep any unknown boundaries.

It only lasted a small while before they pulled away, leaning their foreheads against each others, staring into the others' eyes.

"Wow." Jack breathed out.

"Wow." Daniel agreed.

They leaned in again, connecting their lips again, this time with more passion.

Jack was just really glad that he'd been forced to go to the dentist. If he hadn't gotten the laughing gas and unwillingly confessed, he wouldn't be able to be sitting here, kissing his new boyfriend.


	9. Corbyn - Dead Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corbyn's great day is ruined with heart shattering news.
> 
> •Warning• Mentions of cancer, death
> 
> Also thanks Beetlejuice for the title.

Today had been one of the best days the boys'd had in a while. They'd just got off tour - and had gotten a chance to relax. Don't get them wrong though. They loved to go out and explore the world while meeting all the fans, but it can get stressful at times. Plus, towards the end they get a little homesick. 

The boys had been given three days to relax before they were scheduled for an interview. They'd spent their final day out in LA, shopping and going to their favourite places. It was their last chance to do so before they had to wake up at 7am to get to the interview on time.

"And we're back!" Jonah annouced, putting his Audi in park in their underground garage. They got out, heading straight for the comfort of their house. 

Corbyn was absolutely wrecked. He was tired from walking around all day so he decided to go straight up to his bedroom and call it a night. 

After wishing the boys to have a good sleep, the blonde climbed the stairs and went into his room, closing the door. He got changed out of his outfit and into pyjamas, flopping onto his bed. 

Corbyn spent nearly an hour scrolling through fan posts on Twitter, falling in love with them all before he felt himself dozing off.

He'd just put his phone down on the bedside table to fall asleep when it started vibrating with a call. It scared the boy, taking it to look at the caller ID. 

It was his dad.

"Hey, what's up?" Corbyn greeted his father, looking at the clock that said 10:12. It's a bit late for him to be calling. 

"Uh. I have something to tell you." His voice had lost the gruff authority that it usually held.

"What is it?" Corbyn's heart began to race with concern.

"Your uh.. your mom passed away a couple hours ago." The line hung in dead silence as the young boy tried to form a thought.

"I- I..." Corbyn didn't know what to do or think so he just hung up. He stared at the wall opposite where he was sitting repeating those six words over and over in his head. 

It couldn't be real. She was okay right? 

The full meaning hadn't even kicked in yet, denial and confusion lacing his thoughts instead.

Picking up his phone again, he went straight to his mom's number, calling it. It rang three times before someone answered. A flicker of hope rang through the boy that maybe his dad played an April's Fools joke in January. 

"Corbyn. I wasn't kidding. You need to talk about it. Talk to me." His dad's voice came through the speaker instead of his mothers. 

"No! I don't _want_ to fucking talk." Corbyn hung up, feeling his shoulders break with the weight of what he was told. Tears prickled at his eyes and he tried his best to hold them back.

Yet his walls broke, tears freely falling down his face, choked sobs accompanying them. The blonde haired boy felt guilty as he thought about his mother. 

She'd had cancer ever since he was a young boy in elementary school - not that he knew that then. About a year ago it had flared up again, getting bad. She had to go in for chemotherapy every four weeks and it was slowly draining her. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. 

Her normal bright and bubbly attitude was replaced with a face of pain and suffering. It broke him one day to see her come home with a shaved head. He knew it was because of the hair loss, but at that point it just made it even more real that she was sick.

She was powering through though. Everything that she had to go through was hard. No doubt about that. Thankfully supportive friends and family surrounded her, giving her the encouragement she needed to keep going. 

To have her death come so suddenly hit Corbyn right in the heart. Never would he think that she wouldn't make it. She is so strong - _was_ so strong. Everything is in past tense now. Then it hit him.

She's gone.

It had to have been the exhaustion. Going through chemo absolutely drained her. 

Corbyn still remembers when she had to go to the hospital to receive the treatment the day before his birthday last year. He was at their family house with his two siblings, spending time with them while his parents stayed at the hospital overnight. 

It's not like his birthday was that big of a deal - he was only turning 20. He was just upset that they couldn't spend it in the cheery and exciteful environment that it normally was. 

On the morning of his birthday, he and his siblings made pancakes for breakfast and then waited for their parents to arrive. When they did, his heart broke and he had to fight back tears at the sight. 

His mom was losing weight - her cheekbones becoming more prominent with sunken tired eyes, a bandana finishing her outfit to hide her bald head. But that wasn't the worst part.

She was in a wheelchair.

"Happy Birthday Corbyn." She said, her voice frail. She opened her arms for a hug, and he gently took her into his arms, scared of breaking her. His dad also embraced him and Corbyn could see how exhausted he was. 

It's not easy to see a loved one go through something like this. It just hurts.

His birthday was simple, just a nice lunch and birthday cake. Afterwards, his mom went to take a nap and Corbyn decided to go back to the Why Don't We household. 

His plan was to just escape back to his room and cry his pain away. He seemed to have forgotten that it's his birthday, and the boys were going to celebrate that. 

Corbyn had already texted Jonah to say he was coming home, so the boys quickly prepared the house with the hour they had available. 

He'd come home to the house in darkness, the boys jumping out screaming happy birthday when he turned the lights on. The blonde appreciated the gesture, and happily ate pizza with the other boys despite just having lunch. 

The image of his mom getting progressively weaker continued to play on his mind throughout the afternoon, but he tried to push it away and hang with the guys.

It seemed Jonah noticed his distressed appearance, pulling the blonde away from the others. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because I know you too well. You're normally ecstatic for your birthday." 

Corbyn didn't want to cry, but saying it made it even more real. "My mom was in a wheelchair and she was just so weak and tired from the chemo yesterday." Jonah knew even better than any of the boys how it felt, having to see his own mom go through the same thing. "I'm just scared for her. She still has to keep going to appointments but it's taking her even longer to recover from therapy-" 

Corbyn's voice broke, preventing him from saying any more as the sobs replaced his voice. Jonah brought the boy into a hug, trying his best to comfort him. "Hey- hey Corbs. I need you to breathe for me. We can't have you vomiting." Corbyn just nods into Jonah's shoulder. "She'll be okay. Your mom is so strong - and I know that's super cliché to say, and I hated when people would say it to me, but it's true. She'll make it through this."

The blonde pulled his head from Jonah's shoulder, heaving deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Yeah. She'll be okay." 

"Do you want to let the boys know as well? I think they're a bit concerned." 

Corbyn nodded, allowing Jonah to place an arm over his shoulder and lead him to the lounge where the boys immediately asked if he was okay. He'd explained to them what he'd told Jonah and they were also extremely supportive.

The blonde was drawn back to reality by the crushing weight of lonliness he felt. Was it the reality of his mom or the fact that whenever something happened he sought comfort from one of the boys? He couldn't tell. 

Falling onto his back, Corbyn took one of his pillows, cuddling it for comfort in the fetal position. 

Maybe it was his silent pleas for someone to hold him or maybe it was Jonah's gut feeling but a few moments later, someone was knocking at Corbyn's door. "Corbs? Are you crying?" 

Jonah was actually just walking past the blonde's room and could hear his quiet sobs. 

"...Maybe." 

"I'm coming in." Jonah cracked the door open, peeking his head in. Corbyn looked wrecked. His hair was a mess, his face blotchy and red with a swollen eyes and runny nose. The way he was desperately holding the pillow to his chest made him look like a kicked puppy. "Oh bean." 

The blonde threw said pillow to the side, embracing Jonah instead as he rushed forwards. "Oh bean what happened?" 

"My mom-" His voice broke off, face twisting in pain. 

"Is she okay?" 

Corbyn shook his head. "No. She... she died Jo." 

Jonah's heart raced with the news. He'd never had anyone close to him die before, so he could only imagine the pain that Corbyn was in right now. "Oh shit Corbs. I am so so so sorry."

His words of consolation only extended that far. What was he supposed to say? 

It seemed to be enough for the moment though, Corbyn latched onto Jonah, choking up sobs.

It took a while, but by guiding the younger boy through a breathing exercise, Jonah managed to calm Corbyn. 

"Bean. I am truly so sorry about this. I- I have no clue how this must feel. Life is just a shit sometimes and it takes people away whenever it wants. Your mom was such a strong woman, Bean. Just be glad she's not in pain now and that she can finally rest. And don't be sad about her not being here anymore. Your mom will always be here. Her memory will always live on in the people that loved her. I love you Corbs, and so do the other boys. We will always, always be here for you, so please don't suffer in silence." 

Corbyn had begun to tear up again from his words. "Thank you so much Jo." 

After some ecouragement from the oldest, Corbyn went downstairs to also inform the other three boys of what had happened. He'd recieved the same support that Jonah had provided and couldn't be more thankful for his four brothers.


	10. Zach - Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [aryshft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryshft/pseuds/aryshft)  
> Request: Hi! I love your reading so much! I wanted to make a request.  
> Could you do one based off of whenever Zach didn’t feel good and was sleeping during the tour bus tour? Maybe like before, during and after and like what was wrong and stuff? Thanks!

Zach knew this was coming. He'd guessed it yesterday when he'd woken up with a stuffy head and sore throat and immediately wanted to die, because this was the least ideal situation he get in. This was the start of their tour and now he was sick. What a weak way to disappoint the fans. 

Currently, the brown-haired boy was laying in the fetal position in his cramped bunk on the tour bus, listening to the boys competitively yell over Mario Kart. They'd hooked the Switch up to the small TV in the back of the bus as they drove to the next stop. Speaking of which, the swaying of the bus was making his stomach churn really uncomfortably. 

Like really badly.

It'd been about 10 minutes since Zach had woken up, but he hadn't moved from the position in fear of upsetting his stomach even further. From what he could hear, his band mates, Eben and Zack were all awake, so he could only assume that it wasn't late. He was known for sleeping in, so they'd let him be until he woke.

That was the last thing Zach wanted right now though. All he wanted was someone to come and cuddle with him and get him medicine and make him feel better.

Zach did the only thing he could do as he swallowed down bile, he closed his eyes and willed for sleep to take him.

-

The youngest was abruptly awoken by Jack shaking his shoulder, yelling to see if he was dead. It seemed like Jack's voice was travelling straight through the air into his head, flying around and causing his head to thump uncomfortably with each loud syllable. Pain traveled in his ears to fuel his headache, tears brimming in Zach's eyes.

"Please be quiet." Zach willed, using one hand to try push Jack's hands away and one to block his ears. 

The older boy was shaking him, which was also shaking his stomach. Oh how that hurt. 

"Yo, you good bro?" Jack asked, a concerned look coating his face at the pained expression Zach was showing.

Zach couldn't answer. He could feel his stomach stirring. He still hadn't moved from the position he was in a couple hours ago, which was killing his limbs. The boy could't move though in fear of vomiting.

"Zach." Jack asked with more force. "Answer me buddy. I ain't playing."

"I don't feel good." The younger boy whispered, tears filling his eyes which were squeezed shut.

"Are you going to vomit?" Zach nodded. "Jonah can you get a bucket ASAP!"

Jonah arrived quickly, bucket in hand. Jack took it and held it near Zach. "Buddy you need to get up, the sooner you let it out, the sooner you'll feel better."

Zach groaned, knowing his friends' words were true. Reluctantly, Zach pulled himself up, hunching over the edge of his bed. Jack followed with the bucket, watching carefully as the younger boy took deep breaths in through his nose. 

"C'mon bud." Jonah rubbed Zach's back. "Hey Daniel, could you get us a bottle of water and pain killers please?" 

It was as Daniel arrived with the water and pills that Zach's stomach let go, contents spilling out through his mouth. 

"Keep going." Jonah encouraged, taking the bottle and thanking Daniel. "We have water here and meds that will make you feel better."

Zach managed to nod weakly, continuing to vomit, his body cramping and sweaty.

It felt like forever for the young boy but eventually his stomach completely emptied, and he was left with the acidic taste in the back of his throat. Jonah handed him the water bottle and Zach gratefully took it, taking a few big gulps, having not had any water at all today. 

"Here's some stuff that'll take away the pain and make you sleep better." Jonah handed him the two white pills. "Get as much sleep as you can. We're gonna leave a bucket at the foot of your bed and water in the pouch. If you need us, call or text us, we'll all be in the lounge. Okay bud?" He raked his fingers through Zach's hair before leaving.

Zach nodded. "Thanks." He smiled at Jack as he lay back down in his bunk. Jack had just came back with the bucket that he'd cleaned out.

"All good Zachy. We got you." Jack leaned over, brushing Zach's hair off his forehead and planting a kiss on the flushed skin.

Jack went to leave for the lounge, but stopped as Zach reached out a hand and grabbed his arm. "Wait." Jack looked at him expectantly. "Could you cuddle with me?"

The curly-haired boy let a grin take over his face as he nodded. "Anything to make you feel better."

Zach scooted over to the wall of his bunk, allowing Jack to climb in and lay on his back. The younger boy rested his head on Jack's chest and curled into his side as an arm slid around his side, holding him close. 

The brown-haired boy listened to the beating of Jack's heart. With that, and the pain medication soon starting to kick in, he fell asleep.

-

It was probably 20 minutes after Zach had fallen asleep that Jonah had came back to the bunk. "Is he okay?"

"I dunno. He's sweating pretty bad and his breathing is all over the shop. But he just fell asleep so I'm hoping he can sleep this off."

Jonah nodded sadly. "I just texted Jon and he said that they can either postpone the show tonight or not put Zach on. They need to know pretty soon though, to alert all the fans."

"You and I both know that Zach is going to insist he's fine to perform and refuse to rest tonight." 

"That's what I'm worried about. He loves the Limelights, but he also doesn't know when to rest. I said to keep the show on for now because Zach would be distraught to let the fans down." 

Jack nodded. "That sounds good. He could even just come on for one or two songs. He shouldn't feel burdened to go out when he doesn't feel well."

It was like the constant mention of his name woke him suddenly, Zach shuffling slightly as he looked up to see Jack and Jonah staring back at him.

"Well speak of the devil." Jonah smiled. "So I know you're not really in any real state of mind to be making coherent decisions but we kind of need to know as soon as we can."

"You know we have a show tonight, so you have a couple options." Jack took over. 

"We can postpone the show to tomorrow or have it tonight but keep you out of the schedule or only have you perform in a couple of the songs tonight." Jonah took note of the sad look in Zach's eyes.

"I want to perform tonight." Zach said in a whisper.

"We know buddy, but you're really sick and we can't have anything happening to you." Jack explained. 

"What about the fans?" Zach sighed. "They'll be so disappointed if I don't go on."

"How about we keep the show on tonight, and you just come on for one or two songs. We'll put a tweet out and say that you're not feeling well. The fans love you Zach, they'll understand okay?" Jack rubbed his arm up and down the boys back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Okay." Zach nodded sadly.

-

It had taken another six hours on the road to get to their stop for the night. Earlier in the day Zach had sent out a Tweet from his account saying that he wasn't feeling too flash and that he'd only be performing on their opening and closing act. Just as Jack had said, the fans had replied with an oversupply of positivity, wishing him to get better. 

With Eben going out on stage to open their show, Zach had about 30 minutes to quickly rest his body. Over the course of the day, he'd gotten progressively weaker and weaker. Right now he had his head stuck in a humidifier, trying to clear his sore throat and stuffy head as one of the tech crew set up his hand held mic and in-ears. 

"You all good?" Jack asked once the crew member had finished, taking a seat beside Zach. 

"Nope." 

"Are you sure you're good to perform then?"

"Nope, but I'm doing it anyway." Zach continued to take deep breaths.

-

When Eben reached his final song, the backstage manager called the boys to side stage to ready themselves. The curtains dropped as the crowd cheered at the last performance. In the darkness, Why Don't We and the stage crew all scrambled to take out the drum kit and replace it with the rises for the boys' upcoming performance. Zach waited with weak knees until someone gave him a stool to sit on. 

Thanking the employee, Zach sat down and hunched over, willing his stomach to hold its contents until the first song was over. 

The voice of a man came in through their in-ears. "Curtains rising in, three, two, one." Zach sat up straight, giving what he hoped was a pain-free smile as the music for Trust Fund Baby started.

The boy moved on auto-pilot, his body and mind seeming to be in two completely different places. It certainly wasn't a performance he was proud of, but he got through it.

As the music immediately faded into the next song of this set, he waved to the fans and walked off stage, a stage crew employee taking the stool and acting as a support for the weak boy. The fans screamed their goodbyes before joining in with the words that the boys were singing. 

By the time Zach got off-stage and gave his mic and in-ears to of the staff, he could feel the bile rising. He got directions to closest toilets and headed off as quickly as he could, the urge to vomit coming even closer. 

Thankfully, the boy made it in time, pushing the door closing behind him, falling to his knees and hunching over the toilet bowl. By the time he'd emptied the bile from his stomach he felt so weak and shaky that he could hardly get his phone to call Jon. "Jon? I need help in the bathroom." 

"I'm coming, sit tight." Jon set off to find the boy.

Zach leant against the toilet wall, sweating but shivering as he curled into a ball. Tears were gathering in his eyes as the headache from earlier made a comeback twice as bad. 

Footsteps approached from outside, throwing the bathroom door open. "Zach?" Jon was here.

"I'm here." Zach answered, moving his legs so the door could swing open. He gasped for breath from the effort, his lungs not seeming to work. 

"Zach you need a hospital. We shouldn't have put you out there." Jon sighs, crouching down next to the boy, pulling his phone out. 

"But the fans." Zach protested weakly. 

"The fans will be fine. You saw their response on Twitter. They support you." The older man put his phone up to ear and gave the paramedics all the information they needed to get to where they need to be. 

"I'll let the stage manager know that you're leaving. He'll put it through the other's in-ears and they'll tell the fans themselves okay?" Jon texted the man, and as if on cue, the faint sound of the Limelights screaming at the end of their song rang through the building. 

-

Back on stage, the boys had just finished their second song of the night, and were just about to introduce themselves before the same voice from earlier came through. "Boys, Jon just messaged me to let you know that Zach is going to the hospital and to let the fans know."

They exchanged concerned looks for a second before turning to the crowd and letting Jonah explain the situation. "So guys, we just got an update. Zach is being taken to the hospital to be treated." 

The fans sounded distressed as they pressed for more details.

Corbyn continued. "Jack woke up feeling pretty bad this morning, like vomiting and stuff. He was super upset about not being able to perform tonight and pushed so hard to get to even sit on stage."

"But as you could see, he wasn't very well." Jack sighed. "If everyone could go give him some love and support on social media, that would be great."

"Knowing him, he'll probably be fighting the medics to just get back out here." Daniel chuckled. "Anyway, we are to stay for tonight, so let's continue."

Without a moment to send prayers to their band mate, the music filled up the stadium.

The show must go on.


End file.
